Change of Plans
by Sylverlyf
Summary: What if Natsuki was engaged to a woman who was not Shizuru? No don't panic its still a ShizNat! Fair warning, due to the following pages insanity is possibly contagious. Updated every chapter some a little some a lot :
1. Part One: Fate Hates Assholes

Change of Plans

By Sylverlyf

SUMMERY: What if Natsuki was engaged to a woman who wasn't Shizuru ( or Mai, Nao, Mikoto) Don't panic it's still Shiznat.

RATING: Basically rated M for the following: Violence, language, suggestive themes, nude chickens, and stuff.

NOTE: To avoid unnecessary chaos I put this in third person but mainly Natsuki's side of things with the occasional Shizuru's quick view. This is that is defiantly AU. I hope you enjoy.

SIDE NOTE: Natsuki vs. Cupid has crashed along with my hard drive and will not be updated any time soon sorry.

SUBNOTE: Rational, Jealous and Compassionate Natsuki are not her "voices" They are her subconscious. She's not even aware of them half the time.

DISCLIAMER: I don't own any of these characters as slavery is forbidden in the States... and Natsuki's not into bondage... at least that's what she told me.

Part One: Fate Hates Assholes

"OK yeah sure Shizuru I understand. Yes. Please don't worry about me. Sure." A low chuckle, "No you can't just tell your parents you won't have dinner with them while they're in town tonight. Go ahead and have fun. Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. No you can't sneak in and wake me up, Baka!" faint blushing, "At least wait till eleven I plan to catch up on some sleep it is the weekend, you know. Yeah, you too. Good night, Shizuru." Natsuki smiled as she flipped her cell phone closed. She'd never met Shizuru's parents but they sounded like good people from what Shizuru had revealed over the years.

_Well that definably put a cramp on my planned evening, but I understand her family thing, __Compassionate Natsuki sighed._

_I totally should have let her wake me up._ Jealous Natsuki pouted.

_Guess I'll just go to the motorcycle show tonight at the Tower._ Rational Natsuki stated.

She glanced down at her tickets.

S_olo_, sniffed Jealous Natsuki.

An hour later, Natsuki was in the throes of an all out fantasy. She turned back to the newest high powered motorcycle engine block she had been ogling. Shining metallic chrome top of the line Ducati engine, she knew it would just throb with power. Inhaling slightly, the heady fragrance of clean oil, fresh metal shaving, and new chrome paint made her slightly light headed. Oh how she wanted it. She could just imagine what her bike would be able to do with this baby, its promise of power, it's throaty deep purr. Natsuki broke out in goose bumps all over her body. With a sigh she reached out to trace her fingers over the slick surface, licking her lips.

"Excuse me miss. You're not supposed to touch the…" the young attendant's high pitched voice cracked and his words choked in his throat as Natsuki whipped her head around to glared at him.

He was just trying to do his job don't beat him up. Rational Natsuki said.

"Fine!" she snarled and stormed off in the directions of the elevators.

She'd only been there for thirty minutes give or take a few but she'd seen all the show had to offer. She punched the down button with two fingers and impatiently tapped her foot. She decided to go to a late night club to work off some of the extra energy she had accumulated by viewing all the new parts.

_I wonder what Shizuru is doing_. Compassionate Natsuki pondered.

There better not be any girls there! Jealous Natsuki said.

Rational Natsuki snorted.

_Ok fine as long as they're blind_, Jealous Natsuki conceded, reluctantly.

"Finally" she muttered as the metallic doors slid open with a cheerful ding. She took the elevator down to the basement parking to retrieve her motorcycle. Natsuki smiled as she viewed all the bikes parked in neat and not so neat rows, not a dirty one in the bunch as if on display.

"No! Let me g.." a shrill female voice whimpered out only to be muffled.

Emerald eyes narrowed in on a column to the right, her feet moving silently as she approached the scuffle.

"You know you're parents practically gave you to me! We're going to the party later tonight and at that party your parents will announce us engaged. I'm just going to take what's mine a little early. Now get in the car!" the man's arrogant nasally voice made the hair on the back of Natsuki's neck bristle.

"I'll never marry you! I'd rather die first!" Natsuki turned around the pillar in time to see the young woman spit at the tall lanky man.

_Pfft so would I, he's not Shizuru!_ Jealous Natsuki agreed with a laughed.

"Shut up, you stupid bitch!" bellowed a nasally male voice, followed by the distinct sound of a fist hitting flesh. Natsuki saw the girl crumple to the ground and as the man bent to pick her up.

_Oi, you stupid fuck!_ Natsuki thought as she leapt forward.

"Like beating on girls do you?" Natsuki growled savagely. The man's nose broke with a sickening crunch by the force of Natsuki's knee. Dazed, hurt and sprawled on his ass, the man took a second to respond.

"Awll phucking kyll u!" the man spat staggering to his feet, swinging a surprisingly fast fist at Natsuki's face. The breeze from the swing barely registered, as she sent him to the ground with snap kick to the inside of his knee. The man screamed.

"Game over, loser," Natsuki said calmly. She raised her hand in greeting to the two officers, who had rushed up to the scene.

"What's going on here?" The older officer asked, taking in the scene of the young woman lying on the pavement, the cussing and bleeding man and the calm girl.

"Officers, I saw this man assaulted this woman. I think he was trying to kidnap her. She didn't wish to go with him." Natsuki stated clearly.

Not that I can blame her, god what a wimp. Shizuru wouldn't be lying on the ground like that, Jealous Natsuki said proudly.

I think you're slightly off in the head, you know that right? Rational Natsuki asked Jealous Natsuki, who made a victory sign back at her. *Sigh* Why do I even bother?

The older officer tried not to smirk, thinking about this little girl taking out the larger man. "And you just happen to walk by?"

Natsuki pointed to her Ducati across two parking spots over. "That's my baby. I just happened to be leaving at the right time. Fate must have wanted this asshole caught to set the timing so perfect." She shrugged.

"Ahss ole!? Do u no oo I amm?!" the man snarled past his broken nose, wabbling to his feet, attempting to stand.

Rational Natsuki covered Jealous Natsuki's mouth.

Natsuki's eye narrowed, and she sneered. "Oh yah I know who you are. You're a woman-assaulting would be rapist. I'm definably not impressed."

The man gestured to the barely rousing woman. "She's my Eancée!" he viciously jabbed a finger toward Natsuki, "_She _'as obiousy ying oo ob us! I 'an 'er arrested!"

Natsuki's startled laughter rang out over the parking garage. "Nice try, moron. Next time plan your attacks better." She gestured up to the surveillance camera on the pillar with a smirk "I picked this spot specifically because I never leave my baby unsecure." She leered viciously at the paling man," I bet it's even got audio."

Baby? Shizuru is our baby! Jealous Natsuki said angrily. How dare you call that piece of machine the same thing as my Shizuru!

Oi! Don't you be demoting our baby! Shh my sweet little Ducati she didn't mean it, baby, she didn't mean it! Rational Natsuki cooed.

Compassionate Natsuki rolled her eyes. She knew how long this could go on so she tried peace keeping before this got out of hand. _We love them both. They're both very special. We just love Shizuru a tiny bit more, ne?_

The two combatants looked at each other and nodded slightly, calling a truce. For now.

The older officer gestured to the younger and the dumbass flinched when the younger officer started to cuff him. "Awll fuckn' burry u! Do u no oo I amm?" he screamed at Natsuki as the young officer lead him away.

_Bye by jackass,_ Jealous Natsuki waved at him grinning evilly.

Natsuki rolled her eyes. The older officer let out a chuckle, a small smile gracing her ordinary face, making her rather striking. Natsuki guessed her to be around 28 or so.

"I guess it's a good think you take such good care of your baby, ne?" the older officer teased, a smile in her eyes while her face was still stern. "Hopefully, with that tape, it should be easier to get the charges pressed to stick."

Getting back to business, the older officer knelt down by the injured woman. "Ma'am are you ok? Can you hear me?" she said gently. The little woman gently roused and looked at the officer, then looked past her to Natsuki.

Natsuki was partially bowled over by the young woman's fierce hug, her stomach churning at the body racking sobs of the little blond woman. She really didn't like any one touching her other than Shizuru. "Eh?" She looked to the older officer for help, trying to wiggle out of the blonde's tight grip which was not budging.

The officer just shrugged with an eye brow raised in surprise. Well I can't blame her for picking the more beautiful woman to grope, I guess.

Natsuki put and awkward arm around the girl and patted her head in what she hoped was a comforting gesture. "There, there. The moron is taken away. He can't hurt you anymore." _God I suck at this comforting thing_.

The officer smirked, "Well it appears you have matters in hand. I'll go get the security tape and have it recorded in duplicate. Evidence against rich men has a nasty habit of disappearing. And I think that guy is going to give us trouble. Please don't wonder off any where, I'll need your statements before I can release you." She said rubbed the spot between her eyes with a weary sigh. "Would you mind watching the woman till the ambulance gets here?"

Natsuki blinked.

_Oh crud. __Rational Natsuki grimaced._

_You can't be serious?! Don't leave me here with this crazy chick! __Jealous Natsuki ranted._

The officer turned her blue eyes on Natsuki, _God; she's so easy to read. Kawaii!_ .She said with a slight twist on her mouth holding back a laugh. "It doesn't look like she's going anywhere any way."

"No problem." Natsuki said, with a sickly smile, watching the officer walk away with the impending sense of dread. The littler woman clung tighter, sobbing for an extended time.

_For fuck sake this is annoying_. Rational Natsuki sighed in disgust.

_Make her stop touching me!_ Jealous Natsuki screamed, wanting to scrub the non-Shizuru germs off of her with a wire brush.

_Awe there, there, little one, it will be ok_. Compassionate Natsuki cooed, making the other two look at her in horror.

Ha! Two out of three! Get her the fuck off us! Jealous Natsuki yelled.

Natsuki decided she'd had enough and it was time to say something to get the sniffling woman to stop.., well sniffling.

"Hey now come on. You're safe now. It's ok." Natsuki wiggled a little bit to get some air.

"What am I going to do?" the littler woman finally spoke, sobbing into Natsuki's chest.

How about letting me, the fuck, go for starters?! Jealous Natsuki yelled.

Natsuki cleared her throat.

_Say something encouraging_,whispered Compassionate Natsuki.

"Hey now don't worry. You'll bounce right back from this. Chin up." Natsuki attempted the comforting thing again, despite her eyebrow twitching in severe discomfort.

"You don't understand." She whimpered, "If I don't show up at the party tonight with a fiancé of my choosing my parents will engage me to him, regardless of what happened here tonight!" the girl was diving deeper into hysterics.

Natsuki flinched. "Surely your parents wouldn't make you go through with something like that?"

The girl sobbed harder, "It's in the will my grandparents set up for our inheritance. They lose everything if I don't go through with it. I can't do that to them."

_Ah ha!_ Rational Natsuki grinned as an idea to get this intruder away from them came to her.

"So just pick someone to show up with tonight. Call a friend to see if they'll pose for you. It will at least buy you some time until something more permanent can be found to help you sort this out." Natsuki said, floundering, "Unless, I mean, there's got to be someone you want to get engaged to or something, right?" Natsuki felt brief relief and satisfaction as the girl turned her sobbing into sniffling again.

The girl loosened her death grip on Natsuki as she leaned back. For the first time the girl looked at Natsuki. Her eyes widened in recognition and disbelief then she smiled, even though it was wistfully.

Natsuki shifted at being examined so closely, and even more when the girl whispered slightly dreamy eyed, "If you had her orange eyes, you almost be her twin. I thought you were her when I first saw you."

Natsuki looked at the girl in askance.

"My friend Nina-chan" The girl sighed, "But she is away to visit her father this week. If she was here, she would help me." Her eyes widened and she looked back at Natsuki intensely. "If she were here."

The girl was now looking up at her with hope shining in her translucent green eyes, akin to hero worship. It freaked Natsuki out a bit.

God damn it why don't you let me carry a stun gun?! Jealous Natsuki panicked.

"Please, please won't you help me one last time tonight? I promise not to bother you any more after this. Be my fiancé for the night? Just until Nina gets back and we can figure out another plan?" The younger woman's eyes begged with an un-muted plea that even had the strong willed Natsuki flinching.

However, due to the look in the girl's eyes, Natsuki was belatedly aware that the girl was pressed against her and had her hands sliding near inappropriate places.

_Hands! Hands in new places! Gah!_ Jealous Natsuki screeched, shocked.

_You watch too much Buffy_ Rational Natsuki scoffed.

"Oi!" Pushing the girl a little roughly away from her, Natsuki glared crossing her arms.

"Kawaii! You even have her glare!" she squealed gleefully, clapping her hands.

_Ditch this kid she's too much trouble, __The rational side of Natsuki thought._

_Oh yeah what if Shizuru was in the same situation? Would you ditch her? _Natsuki's compassionate side argued.

_I can't leave Shizuru to marry that bastard! Fuck that! Him looking at her, touching her, kissing her agh! That is not going to happen! Over my dead freakin body! __Natsuki's jealous side raged__. I'm going to go after that bastard and hold him over the highest cliff in Japan then drop the bastard on his head! Wait no that's too easy. Ah! After I break his knee caps! Yeah! Moron thinks he can touch my Shizuru, ha!_

_Wait. Calm down, you delusional little bastard. It's not Shizuru. __The Rational side sighed as she sat on Jealous Natsuki before she could go knockout the cop and kidnap the man for his high cliff death. __Two out of three win I guess were helping._

Natsuki signed in defeat, turning to the little woman, "Ok, fine!"

The girl squealed happily making Natsuki wince.

She held up her hand to stop the shrill sound. "This is just for tonight; just for this party."

_Don't forget the no groping rules,_ yelled Jealous Natsuki. Those apply to everyone except my Shizuru. Make sure that little twit understands them!

"Oh and there will be some definite ground rules after that little glomp incident of yours earlier, understood?" Natsuki scowled.

The smaller girl nodded furiously,

She gave a smiled shyly, "My name is Ho Erstin." She bowed deeply "I am in your care."

Natsuki nodded, "Kuga Natsuki. Don't even think about calling me Na-chan or any Chan at that got it?"

Yeah! Only Shizuru can call me Natsuki-chan, her Natsuki, baby. Anything she wants, Jealous Natsuki swooned.

Erstin gave a little smile of her own, "I believe your wrong Natsuki-sempai. Tonight your name is Wong Nina."

_Oh she's cleaver,_ Rational Natsuki smiled.

Natsuki nodded with a chuckle, "I believe you're correct."

Natsuki sighed, "So what time is this party we have to be at?"

"The party will start in less than an hour and it is in this building here. However, we do not have to make an appearance for at least two hours. My parents should be there by then and the end of the party will be nearer as well. Of course there is one matter that must be dealt with prior to us attending." Erstin said smiling broadly at Natsuki, making her feel slightly paranoid at all the attention.

Natsuki stood there awkwardly praying someone something would interrupt this uncomfortable moment.

"Finally," She said looking past Erstin's shoulder seeing the paramedics approaching with the female officer.

Fortunately, Erstin seemed no worse for her encounter besides some minor abrasions and a superficial bruise on her side. The paramedics asked a ton of questions to both of them, all the while Erstin beamed at Natsuki. Satisfied she didn't need to go to the hospital, Natsuki turned to the officer.

"So what's happening with the moron?" she asked seriously.

The older officer sighed, "With your statements and these tapes we should be able to get assault and battery charges presses, and possibly attempted kidnapping."

Natsuki frowned, "So what's with the sigh?"

The officer grimaced, "Even with these tapes he was already off on bail before we even got him into the squad car. And I have a feeling these charges will be settled out of the public eye due to the high profile of the people involved. That man will never see jail time, just another slap on the wrist."

Natsuki ground her teeth in frustration. If it had been Shizuru I'd have just cliff tossed the bastard, but this isn't any of my business. I hope her Nina can handle that asshole.

The officer coughed. Natsuki turned her attention back to the officer who wore an amused smile on her face, "So I hear congratulations are in order?"

"Nani?" Natsuki looked confused.

"You and Ms. Ho are engaged, at least for tonight, ne?" she chuckled at the baffled expression on this beautiful girl before her.

"How did you?" Natsuki asked bewildered, then smirked. "Camera room."

The officer chuckled delighted. _This woman has wit enough to match her stunning beauty_. "Don't worry I took the evidence tape out before the 'proposal'." She teased back and laid a hand on Natsuki's forearm.

Natsuki blushed for no apparent reason. Recovering she gave a little laugh, "Eh, good I have a reputation to keep as being a cold hearted bitch."

The officer smiled at Natsuki. _Fu fu I doubt you could be cold hearted if you tried_. "Of course." The officer sighed and dropped her hand. _Well, back to business._ "Time to get back to work, I need you to fill out these papers please and then I can release you and Ms. Ho."

Natsuki smiled at the woman, ecstatic at the thought of getting the hell out of there. "Thank you. And thank you for responding so quickly."

The officer's heart leapt and thudded in her chest at the beautiful smile and said "Of course, that's what I get paid to do."

"Eh? Well, you do it well." Natsuki mumbled distractedly as she started the paper work. She missed the blush on the officer's cheeks.

Thirty minutes later both Natsuki and Erstin's paperwork was complete and Natsuki was chomping at the bit to get the hell out of there.

The officer took the paperwork and pen back from Natsuki making sure to brush her finger tips over the others hand, _accidently _of course. Natsuki being Natsuki was oblivious to the obvious flirting, and the officer sighed as her signals failed to reach the beautiful woman.

The officer took Erstin's written statement of the events, and with one glance back at Natsuki left.

Authoresses Note: Um and if any one wishes to volunteer to beta that would be swell ^^) Please Review and tell me if you liked the voices better or not. It's up to you, Readers!

Other Credits: ("hands! hands in new places!" – Xander, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doppelganger episode)


	2. Part Two: No Good Deed Goes Unpunished

DISCLAIMER: RATING: SUMMERY: see Part One

NOTE: When I update it might be wise to read the previous Part again due to changes (oversight correction, extra paragraphs, different story plots and other misc Extras). I have a bad habit of re-twisting the story as it strikes me. You don't have to but, hey you might miss something if you don't.

Part Two: No Good Deed Goes Unpunished

Normally, Natsuki was giddy to hunt in a lingerie shop, especially one with such good taste and rare collection items, but at eight pm there was only the shop owner and her assistants, Erstin's driver, Erstin and herself in the fancy boutique.

"Thank you so much for calling me, Ho-Sama" the woman bowed deeply, "I am more than pleased to be of service!" gushed the woman, fawningly.

Erstin smiled kindly at the woman and her assistants "Yes I need a woman's tuxedo that will fit Nina-chan and a _kimono_ that will fit me. You have our measurements so we will just have a quick look around. If at all possible I will need the items in less than an hour."

Natsuki's eyebrow twitched at the chan but she maintained her composure.

It's just for tonight. We're doing a good deed, smiled Compassionate Natsuki.

I can't believe she 'chan'ed me after I told her no! fumed Jealous Natsuki.

Shut up you two and come look at this stuff, drooled Rational Natsuki.

Precisely an hour later they left; Erstin in a lovely _kimono__;_ an elegant tux and Diki's Jasmine Collection on an exuberant Natsuki.

Isn't it odd that red contacts don't make you see red? Natsuki mused, blinking her now orange tinted eyes.

Erstin's driver held the door open for the two women, and then pulled the limo smoothly out into traffic. On the way to the party Erstin drilled information about Nina and her parents into the woman of cobalt tresses.

This would be so much more interesting if it was about Shizuru and in Shizuru's cute accent, pouted Jealous Natsuki.

Awe she's so in love with Nina-chan, you can hear it in her voice, sighed Compassionate Natsuki.

Rational Natsuki was too busy taking down notes to comment.

Natsuki tugged at the tight collar of the tux with a grimace. Her mind a whirl of information that Erstin had pleaded with her to remember, she nearly felt faint with relief when the limo pulled back up to the tower. Natsuki sprang from the limo when it finally stopped.

Belatedly she held out her arm for Erstin. "Ready to head in, milady?" Natsuki asked gallantly.

Erstin giggled, playing along slipping her small hand into Natsuki's arm and gazing up at her adoringly, "Of course my dear Nina-chan."

Jealous Natsuki gagged.

Compassionate Natsuki smiled.

Rational Natsuki rolled her eyes.

Instead of going to the second floor where the bike show was, they swept to the top floor nearly 50 stories up.

Natsuki glanced over at Erstin with a bemusement. While Natsuki was displayed in all her penguin glory, Erstin was definably looking like a debutant at a ball, bright gold locks up-swept and a tiara to boot.

_Why do I never get to wear the kimono? __Compassionate Natsuki grumbled._

The elevator finally arrived with a merry ding and the doors slid open. Natsuki froze up when she saw the ostentatious room and all the snooty people inside waiting to blind her with their jewelry and vicious sneers. "I.. I don't think I can do this Erstin-chan." Natsuki swallowed nervously.

Erstin leaned up and whispered into Natsuki's ear, "Natsuki-sempai please my life depends upon you. Did you not just lay out one of the wealthiest sons in all of Japan? Don't you drive a motorcycle? Who are these people to you? No one. What do their opinions matter to you? Nothing. Have faith Natsuki-sempai. I do." Erstin smiled sweetly up at Natsuki.

Erstin turned to her in concern and touched her arm again.

_Get off me, you little freak!_ Jealous Natsuki screamed as soon as Erstin touched her.

_This was agreed upon. We help her_. Rational Natsuki stated grimly.

Hehe, besides we can use the practice at something like this for Shizuru, ne? Compassionate Natsuki persuaded Jealous Natsuki.

_Bah! Fine!_ Jealous Natsuki groused.

Rational Natsuki smiled, besides, that is just what Shizuru would have said to us in the same situation.

Well minus the laying out part and add a little minuscule grouping. Jealous Natsuki stated, then glared at Erstin, Don't even think about it missy!

She smiled at Erstin and offered her arm with a slight bow.

Stepping further into the gallery they were approached by a small stocky looking man. "State your names please?" he said almost snidely after looking at her.

_Wow what an impolite punk!_ Rational Natsuki frowned.

Um, maybe he's just having a bad day? Compassionate Natsuki mused

I wonder if he would have treated Shizuru and I like this if we came here as an engaged couple, growled Jealous Natsuki. No mercy!

Natsuki glared coldly, her voice ringing with authority, "Wang Nina and fiancé, Ho Erstin."

The little mans eyes widened slightly, and he stammered, talking a small step back. "Right this way please." He hurried away nearly tripping over his feet.

Natsuki deliberately slowed their walking down, causing the little man to have to wait every fifteen feet or so. Erstin giggled causing Natsuki to smirk. _I wonder if it was her name or our connection that has him back pedaling in apologies_.

They arrived at one of the bigger alcoves in the room to be seated with Erstin's parents. "Ho Erstin and fiancé," The little man announced then abruptly departed.

A low murmur had started at the announcement and quickly spread as the Natsuki seated Erstin and then herself. Meeting Erstin's parents made her nervous.

_I might as well practice on them so when I have had to meet Shizuru's parents, I will know what to expect_. Jealous Natsuki said taking an imaginary shot of tequila to calm her nerves.

_Eww don't drink that nasty stuff!_ Compassionate Natsuki wailed in disgust.

I still don't understand how I got stuck with you two. I liked it better when it was just me, sighed Rational Natsuki, Now, focus!

Just the thought of Shizuru calmed Natsuki down tremendously. She turned her energy into charming her 'fiancé's' parents for the next hour.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Shizuru blinked, and then blinked again.

No the image of Natsuki on the arm of another woman was not fading or dimming or changing in the least. Not to mention the fact that the tux accented Natsuki's beauty almost to a painfully hot degree.

Shizuru teeth ground as she watched Natsuki slightly pale and the blonde… bimbo leaned up, pressed against herself against the taller woman to whisper in her Natsuki's ear!

Natsuki smiled, actually smiled down at the little trollop and offered her arm!

At this point Shizuru was more than ready to go over and slap the littler woman back into place, which was not at Natsuki's side. _That is my place_!

Shizuru didn't even notice when her mother left to go powder her nose, her crimson eyes were too busy poured fire trying to catch the small blonde ablaze.

She watched the Host walk up to the two and the ill treatment of Natsuki pissed her off even more. She watched her Natsuki quickly quell the little man in front of her and then proceed to humiliate him further by making him wait every few steps. She would have found all this absurdly cute if it hadn't been for the bitch on her Natsuki's arm.

As it were, her breath was coming out shallowly and she was having hell keeping her mask on in front of the audience at her table. Her nails dug painfully into her hands in her lap.

"Well that is certainly an eye catching woman, eh Shi-chan." Mr. Fujino whispered, following his daughters line of site.

"Eh?" Shizuru tore her eyes away from her Natsuki trying to decipher what her father had said.

"Shi-chan," her father teased, "I was just stating she was an eye catching woman, they both are actually. I know the littler one is Ho Erstin; she's the daughter of one of our major shipping suppliers. Quite an influence that family hast. Do you know her?"

"No I'm afraid I haven't the pleasure, Father." She said quietly.

And when I do, she won't think that it is such a pleasure meeting me. Memorable, mayhap, but definably not pleasant. Shizuru seethed silently.

"She's a genuinely sweet girl, very compassionate about the issues, well breed and flawlessly polite. She reminds me a bit of you Shi-chan, except she seems a tad more genteel. No ambition there. I'm more pleased with the way you turned out though. I know our companies will have a strong leader when I retire." Her father assessed, teasing his daughter a bit.

_Yeah a right fucking paragon, eh? _Shizuru nodded in acknowledgement of her father's kind words. "Thank you father you are too kind" Shizuru said, dryly.

Watching Natsuki charm the hell out of the paragon slut's parents made her want to find new ways to eviscerate the small blonde hussy. Ways that would keep the Natsuki stealer alive and awake long enough to know unbearable agony more than a few hours at a time over the span of many weeks.

Mrs. Fujino arrived back from the ladies room smiling like the cat that ate the canary. Shizuru takes her eyes off the couple long enough, to give her mother a questioning look.

"My I can't believe the accommodations are so small for this floor." However, the restroom is still the best place for gossip of any sort and Mrs. Fujino had picked up a juicy piece of information.

Mrs. Fujino giggled slightly, caused by nervousness or alcohol possibly at fault, "I see you two are watching the Hos" she giggled again.

Shizuru almost snickered as well. Ho is definably an appropriate name for that ho who is sitting next to my Natsuki, smiling and touching her! Oh that little bitch was going to pay!

"Yes dear, I was just telling Shi-chan about Erstin."Mr. Fujino said smiling at his slightly tipsy wife, watching as the objects of their discussion headed to the dance floor.

"Did you know that woman she's dancing with is her fiancée?" Mrs. Fujino said giddily.

Shizuru went nova, standing up and heading straight for the little blonde bimbo.

Her abrupt action disconcerted both her parents.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"May I cut in?" Shizuru said through gritted teeth, tapping Erstin on the shoulder hard enough to leave bruises. Shizuru smoothly cut Erstin out of her Natsuki's arms. She refused to look at the blonde as she held Natsuki's.. orange eyes?

_Shizuru is here! She's here!_ Jealous Natsuki screamed excitedly.

Oh shit oh shit! Oh god she's going to misunderstand. Plan we need a plan! Rational Natsuki panicked.

Compassionate Natsuki soothed, It's ok. Calm down. Just tell her the truth and she'll understand ok?

Jealous Natsuki shrieked elatedly, waving like a fan girl. _Hi Shizuru! Hi! We missed you, like all day!_

_We have not dignity left, do we; _sighed in disgust Rational Natsuki as Jealous Natsuki continued to ramble on and on.

Natsuki smiled at Shizuru, "Of course, it would be an honor to dance with you, Fujino-san. Erstin-chan won't mind would you?"

_Fujino-san?! Fujino-san_?! Shizuru's aura practically grew pitch black as her hurt grew to match rage as they began to get the better of her.

Erstin looked worriedly at Shizuru but smiled up shyly to Natsuki, completely oblivious to how close to death she was standing. "Of course not Nina-chan, I'll see you when you return to our table."

Shizuru barley resisted the strong urge to punch the girl in her face, only the shock of hearing her Natsuki being called Nina stayed her fist. Instead she took Natsuki's hand and shoulder.

I'm touching Shizuru! She's touching me! Jealous Natsuki faints.

_Ok , so far so good._ Rational Natsuki said, kicks Jealous Natsuki to wake her.

Oh, no it's not good. Look at her she's hurting. Compassionate Natsuki said mournfully.

_Oh, god oh god we hurt her!_ Jealous Natsuki cries panicked.

Natsuki placed her hand in the appropriate places used to dance and leaned in to whisper softly, "Trust me, ne?" Shizuru's nails slowly withdrew her nails out of Natsuki's shoulder as Natsuki smiled at her.

Shizuru had made it clear last time that she no longer felt for Natsuki that way, so Natsuki assumed she was just hurt over not hearing about the engagement. With surprising grace, Natsuki danced them out of the main group and out to the balcony.

Look she didn't kill Erstin-chan or us, so there's a possibility we may get out of this unscathed if we tread very, very carefully. Rational Natsuki prayed. Hard.

Natsuki waited for Shizuru to speak first. Trying to gauge Shizuru's visible reaction to the one she wasn't yet showing.

"Ara, I didn't know that Na*" Natsuki swiftly covered Shizuru's mouth before she could speak her name.

Natsuki grinned a bit, starting to get into the James Bond like role, "Oi, Fujino-san. I'm hurt you don't recall my name. It's Wang Nina. I understand we have only met a few times, but it breaks my heart that a beauty such as you cannot recall such a simple name."

Natsuki's voice was oozing false charm, however, her eyes plead with Shizuru to have faith in her. "When she told me a story of flowers, I knew this a day would arrive. I realize that the deceptiveness of this engagement might come as a shock to you, but it has been a long time coming. We have hid it, of course, until I could formally ask her parents. I trust you can wish my fiancé good luck with one such as I?"

Natsuki saw Shizuru's eyes register understanding of the deception. False Engagement with the mention of Flowers was enough to set Shizuru's hurt aside.

Shizuru's trust was absolute. She could wait until they were no longer over heard to hear the rest. It did nothing, however, to sooth her raging jealousy.

It's time to remind my Natsuki of who she truly belongs to! Shizuru stated almost childishly in her jealously irrational mind. Me, me, me, me!

"I understand. One such as you will be difficult for her to handle. I wish her much luck in her endeavors," Shizuru said with deceptive calm. "All this talking and dancing has flustered me somewhat; I think I must go to the ladies room to freshen up a bit. We can continue the conversation there, ne?"

Shizuru wasn't asking.

Jealous Natsuki swoons. She is sooo hot when she's all demanding!

I'm so happy she understood what we were trying to say, smiled a relieved Compassionate Natsuki.

Don't tell me I'm the only one who still sees the danger here? Rational Natsuki said in disbelief.

Natsuki followed Shizuru into the bathroom like a lamb following a wolf, innocently unaware of the true danger of her actions.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Immediately upon entering the shockingly small powder room, Shizuru methodically checked the three stalls finding them empty.

Natsuki watched her slightly bemused, "Shizuru what are ?!"

Shizuru wasted no time slamming the smaller woman back up against the door with aggressive force giving her no time to object. She indisputably invaded and claimed Natsuki's soft mouth; a mouth Natsuki was all too willing to mindlessly give a split second after the full body contact.

Shizuru worked the top six buttons off of Natsuki's silk Armani shirt pulling it aside and revealing the new Jasmine Collection as she broke the kiss. Shizuru's eyes narrowed at the site. "When did you buy these? I don't remember seeing these in your collection."

"Eh?" a dazed Natsuki stuttered, "Erstin-chan bought them for me tonight. She has exceptional taste, ne?"

Shizuru hissed in response to her over-boiling jealous rage, her eyes dilating in fury.

"Your mine, Natsuki!" plunging back into the heat of Natsuki's mouth.

"Mine" She growled cupping Natsuki's bra clad breasts roughly; the lacy black signature bra felt oh so silky but it was nothing compared to her Natsuki's skin. The bra bought by her perceived rival, a bra that touched her Natsuki skin where she had not yet been allowed!

"Mine," she hissed as her teeth grazed the top of Natsuki's left breast nipping right above the offending garment. Natsuki's hiss at the slight sting but it quickly turned to a ragged moan.

"Mine," she murmured almost mindless with want as she as sucked on the creamy smooth skin fiercely, leaving behind a small bruised claim marking Natsuki as hers.

Shizuru finally leaned slightly back to view her claim. Her panting Natsuki.

"Mine," as she licked her lips, tasting only Natsuki on them.

"Mine," as she gently touched the passion mark above Natsuki's bra, savagely satisfied with the semi-permanent brand she just made on _her_ Natsuki,

"Yours." a dreamy Natsuki sighed, finally alleviating the last of Shizuru's jealousy.

_Kami, that look... _Shizuru sucked in a deep breath, fighting the urge to back Natsuki against the door again and try this and that._ No, now is not the time! Control, Fujino, control._

Shizuru gently kissed Natsuki on her mouth once more before stepping back, forcing her to release her captive Natsuki.

She chuckled softly, "Ara, I suppose Natsuki must go back out to her fiancé again, ne?" Shizuru said, the only evidence of her inner turmoil was laced in her slightly shaky voice, "Let us get you presentable then shall we?"

She reached up and forced thoughts to distract herself from the silky feeling of Natsuki on the backs of her fingers as she began buttoning Natsuki's shirt closed again.

"Kay," Natsuki sighed, cuddling closer not trying to help Shizuru button up her shirt. She was obviously not all there yet.

_I could get use to this,_ Pleased with her effect on her Natsuki, Shizuru hugged the beautiful woman and allowed her to cuddle for a moment more.

"As much as I would like to continue, this is a rather public restroom." She then gently pushed Natsuki back onto her own shaky legs. "It plays no part in any of the many, many places I envisioned our first time together."

"Eh?" Natsuki asked dazed, wondering why Shizuru had pushed her away.

Shizuru smirked.

"Ara, although if Natsuki is insistent I suppose I could be persuaded, ne?" Shizuru teased wickedly as she stopped buttoning on the third button, her hand trailing back to the one she just buttoned slipping the small button out of the silk shirt.

She grinned slyly as she watched awareness seep into Natsuki's eyes since the first of her 'attack'. In fact, Natsuki's shocked face was so utterly adorable it prompted Shizuru to giggle.

Natsuki's jaw dropped as the events of the past five minutes hit her, "I.. we.. eh?.. um" she stuttered, red infusing her already pink cheeks.

"Though, I suppose I could concede Ho-san has exceptional tastes," she purred as she licked the lingering taste of Natsuki off her lips, "but Natsuki tastes exceptional."

"Shizuru!" Natsuki blushed deeply, snapping back to reality. "!"

Shizuru searched Natsuki's eyes for evidence of anger or disgust but finding not even an inkling of such harsh emotions, Shizuru pecked Natsuki on the lips again as she finished buttoning the top button.

"Let us take a few minutes to collect ourselves, then go back and join your fiancé. I expect a full report tomorrow after noon." She moved to the sink and ran cold water over her hands to keep her mind focused, then turned back to Natsuki.

"I am to understand that you are not really engaged to her, correct?" her voice was low and subtly threatening.

Natsuki frowned, gently rubbing her now raw lips, mumbling distractedly, "Of course not, but please keep that quiet. It's important to all involved to believe her and Nina Wong are engaged tonight."

"Of course Natsuki, you have my word. You really should pat down your face you look a little flushed." Shizuru smiled.

Natsuki had barely managed to stumble further away from the door when Erstin stepped in.

"Nina-chan, are you ok?" she asked, lightly touching Natsuki's sleeve.

Shizuru watched the way the blonde was over familiar with her Natsuki.

Erstin was eyeing Shizuru with a slightly wide eyed wariness.

_Smart girl,_ Shizuru smirked internally.

Shizuru's eyebrows rose slightly as Erstin move in a little too close to her Natsuki but she mentally willed her territorial instincts down. _Ok, maybe _

Natsuki smiled at Erstin still slightly dazed, and patted the girls hand reassuringly, "Of course, however my.. my stomach was turning summersaults a few seconds ago. Shizuru was, eh, kind enough to see to it," she stuttered out the mostly believable tale.

Shizuru giggled behind her hand as she left the other two in the restroom, feeling Natsuki's eyes on her the entire time, _Summersaults indeed. _

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-


	3. Part Three: Night on the Town

DISCLAIMER: RATING: SUMMERY: see Part One

NOTE: When I update it might be wise to read the previous Part again due to changes (oversight correction, extra paragraphs, different story plots and other misc Extras). I have a bad habit of re-twisting the story as it strikes me. You don't have to but, hey you might miss something if you don't. Thank you for all the kind reviews they keep me pushing forward, I'm hoping to wrap the story up in two or three more parts but we'll see how that goes ^^).

Part Three: Night on the Town

Natsuki stared bemused at the door as it swung closed behind Shizuru. _Wow. _Natsuki couldn't help but trace her sensitive lips. _Wait does this mean she likes me like that again?_

"Natsuki-sempai, are you ok?" Once they were alone, Erstin whispered again, concern evident in her voice.

Erstin's voice snapped Natsuki from her stupor. She blinked, struggling to regain her mental footing.

_Damn it let me back in, _a pissed off Rational Natsuki yelled, slamming her shoulder into the mental block. She promptly fell through the little wall euphoria built.

_What the hell happened?! _ Staggering to her feet she looked around, taking stock of her two counterparts passed out on the floor. _Oh fuck._

Jealous Natsuki had a drunken grin plastered on her face mumbling _more please _over and over.

Compassionate Natsuki kept making little kissy noises that caused Rational Natsuki's eyebrow to twitch.

_You shameless hussies, _bellowed Rational Natsuki who materialized a bucket of icy water and doused the two with a viscous grin.

_Wha.. at?!_ Compassionate Natsuki sputtered awake.

Jealous Natsuki blinked the icy water out of her eyes but just gave a crooked grin; Couldn't you have aimed a lot lower then our faces? I hope you got another bucket of ice, or at least a couple handfuls? She asked hopefully.

Rational Natsuki sighed in exasperation. _Why do I even try?_

"Ye," Natsuki's voice cracked so she tried clearing it with a cough, "Yeah I am fine Erstin-chan. Sorry to worry you. I guess we should get back out there?"

Erstin held up a hand to stall Natsuki. "Eh, I know it is not my business, but perhaps you could tell me what my fiancé was doing kissing another woman in this very restroom, on the night of our official engagement no less!" Erstin teased, causing a rush of pink to splash on Natsuki's cheeks.

Natsuki sighed, her mouth curling up at the edges, struggled not to smile but she couldn't keep the goofy grin off her face. "That was Shizuru. Fujino Shizuru. She's my best friend."

Erstin's brows went up at the name. Fujino-sama, eh? Natsuki-sempai knows the corporate tycoons daughter? It's such a small world. . Her eyes lit up as she realized what exactly had happened on the dance floor. So that's it then! It kind of looks like she knows Fujino-sama on a more personal level.

"She kind of looks like more than just a friend there Nina-chan. Friends don't normally partake in a bit of this or that, especially in a public restroom.." she teased watching the Natsuki level up in adorability with the blush.

"Maybe I can help since your helping me it would only be fair right?" Erstin offered with enthusiasm

"Eh?" Natsuki said articulately. "Help me with what?"

"Well, um," Erstin started out tentatively, "Fujino-sama and you seem to get along well but I don't think you would have agreed to become 'engaged' to me if you two were truly together, well at least without calling her first to get an agreement. Am I right to think you two are not 'official?" Erstin rambled quickly, trying not to pry too deeply.

'Engaged'!? 'Official'?! Use those fucking inflictions one more time and I'll break your fingers. Jealous Natsuki snarled. Of course its official! We're married! Destined! Soul-mates! Transcending the boundaries of..

_We are not even an official couple yet, you delusional lunatic!_ Rational Natsuki said bluntly, interrupting Jealous Natsuki's rant.

_Lies!_ Jealous Natsuki bellowed, then mooned Rational Natsuki with her "Property of Shizuru Fujino," tattoo.

Compassionate Natsuki squealed, OMG when did you get that! Did it hurt?

Rational Natsuki hissed in embarrassment. _Cover that up your blinding me!_

_What do I have to loose, maybe another perspective can help_. Natsuki rubbed her eyebrow in concentration then sighed, "Yes, we could have been but that's my fault. I royally screwed up and I backed off when I should have pushed forward. It made her kind of skittish, trying not to make _me _skittish." Natsuki grimaced at the ill humor.

Erstin gave a small compassionate wince, then grinned rather devilish, "Well, in my humble perspective, it did not appear as if she were skittish earlier when she tried to poke a hole in my shoulder when she cut in. She looked pretty pissed off," She giggled waving toward Natsuki's slightly bruised lips. "Come to think of it she wasn't very skittish when she all but dragged you in here,, for whatever intents she had," Erstin chuckled.

Natsuki blushed.

"In fact, I think her jealousy worked in your favor." Erstin's grin got bigger, "We could use that."

"Use what?" Natsuki asked slightly confused.

"Her jealousy, we can use it to manipulate her into confessing her feelings." Erstin stated clearly.

Screw that. I'm not fucking with Shizuru's insecurity. Jealous Natsuki said flatly, crunching on Cheatos.

Rational Natsuki almost fainted. Something smart had come from the normally volatile side of them. _Sniff, they grow up so fast._

Compassionate Natsuki nodded agreeing with Jealous Natsuki. _Can I have some Cheatos?_

_No. _Jealous Natsuki said, snacking on another Cheatos.

It wasn't even something Natsuki could imagine doing, no matter how hopeless the situation seemed.

"No. I would never do that to her." Natsuki stated bluntly and then her face softened slightly, "She taught me feelings were meant to be nurtured, not handled carelessly and used for one's own purpose."

Curiosity got the best of her, and she looked Erstin in the eyes, "Would you do something like that to Nina? Manipulate her?"

"No I wouldn't.", She conceded, "Not that she would get jealous anyhow." Erstin sighed, sadly

"Uh, I though you two were together?" Natsuki prodded gently.

Erstin smiled shakily and then lost her struggle with her emotions, "Wishful thinking on my part." She sniffed then whipped at an errant tear with a self-depreciating laugh. "I suppose I should be happy she loves me, and not dwell on the part where she is or is not in love with me."

Natsuki winced in sympathy. That scenario was all too familiar. "Well maybe she's just like me? I've been a little, eh, dense with my feelings toward Shizuru. I thought I could never love her like she loves me." Natsuki chuckled bitterly, "And I got what I wanted, she backed off to friend status. Ironically it was right when I realized I was _in_ love with her."

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel?" Erstin asked.

Natsuki snorted, "Yeah I can just see that." Then said in her super cool Kuga voice, " 'Hey Shizuru I'm totally into you. Want to go out?' then she'd say,"

Natsuki did Shizuru's signature thinking pose and then mimicked her accent, "'Ara Natsuki, let me schedule with the rest of my friends, I think I have Tuesday free, oh no wait I have tea ceremony that day how bout'." Natsuki snorted, at her impression of Shizuru's hectic social calendar. She knew Shizuru had to work hard just to fit in time with Natsuki at least once a week, but that didn't mean she didn't like the fact that it was on average twice a week they got to meet up.

"No I don't think so, Besides, I pretty much think she just views me as a friend now. She hasn't indicated otherwise." She sighed, very depressed all the sudden.

Her grimace deepened, "I think if I told her how I felt right now that she'd hand me a fan girl card."

Erstin looked sympathetic for a moment then her mood abruptly changed, she giggled mischievously "Ah, well, does she go around French kissing all her fan girls?"

Jealous Natsuki let out a blood curling war cry, at the thought.

_Oh fuck!_ Rational Natsuki promptly sat on Jealous Natsuki to prevent her from hunting down and maiming all the innocent and not so innocent fan girls.

Compassionate Natsuki patted Jealous Natsuki on the head. _It's alright. We know the answer to that is no, of course_.

"No, or course not!" Natsuki said huffily crossing her arms, "but tonight was extenuating circumstances. I can't expect her to change her emotions once again. Just because I realized I had the same feelings that I had rejected from her. Emotions should be an oak, strong and supporting, not like a willow to flex back and forth. That would be cruel beyond belief to demand such a thing. I hastily withdrew once when I did not understand my feelings, I will not be that cruel again. She was patient with me, so I'll be patient with her." Natsuki said with determination.

Erstin sighed in understanding, even if she didn't agree. "Well since you won't advocate my help, I suggest we go wrap up dinner. I'm sure the gossip out there is at a frantic pitch by now."

At Natsuki's confused expression, Erstin leered comically, "I've been alone in the restroom with my fiancé over fifteen minutes since the last witness left. What do you think they are saying by now?"

That Erstin lead a blushing Natsuki out of the bathroom, which added to the talk. Whether Natsuki wanted it or not, Erstin decide, with determination, that she would get Shizuru and Natsuki together. _One of us should have a happy ending. One way or another. _She thought with fortified determination.

Once back at their table, Natsuki engaged Erstin's parents in a surprisingly lively debate on the latest theory one of her professors presented last week in class. Erstin on the other hand had one ear on the debate and one eye on Shizuru, looking for an opening.

Still finishing dinner, Erstin watched as Shizuru prepared to leave with her parents. Steeling her reserve, she caught Shizuru's parting glance over at Natsuki. Erstin intercepted and issued a silent challenge.

With a smirk she leaned up and kissed a very surprised Natsuki on the lips. Keeping eye contact with Shizuru the entire time, she gave her a wink and slowly pulled her lips from Natsuki's.

Erstin smirked openly as she watched Shizuru's jaw tighten and the crimson eyes narrow in fury. _ I got you._

Natsuki leaned down like she was cuddling Erstin and hissed, "What the fuck?!"

"Sorry my parents were expecting something like that all evening. I just tried to make it realistic." Erstin said whispered innocently.

"Sorry I haven't been attentive enough." Natsuki said abashed and kissed Erstin on the cheek for her parents' sake. Blushing furiously, she turned to finish her meal.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Shizuru had no choice but to turn and leave with her parents, her back rod strait and steps stiff with impotent rage. _I knew I couldn't trust her with my Natsuki! _

She paced the narrow confines of the elevator until they hit the ground floor. When the group finally entered the confines of the Fujino limousine Mrs. Fujino began laughing.

"Kawaii! Such a fitting couple. Don't they match well?" Mrs. Fujino giggled to her husband.

"Yes a very striking pair." He nodded, in agreement.

Shizuru tilted her head, trying not to grind her teeth aloud, "I didn't know you approved of such a pairing."

Mr. Fujino frowned at his daughter; sometimes she could be so old fashioned. Her behavior tonight had worried him. "Don't tell me you disapprove Shi-chan. It is perfectly fine for them to match, if they are fitting partners who make each other happy." He said strongly, showing his displeasure of what he considered a narrow minded view his daughter might hold.

Shizuru lifted her hand to placate him, "No, Father. I do not consider it unfitting. I merely did not assume you both held an open view of such a pairing."

"Of course we do! Neither of us have ever been bigots. Where do you get such notions Shi-chan? We certainly do not foster them." Mrs. Fujino asked aghast.

Suddenly Shizuru grinned, teasing half seriously, "Ara, so if I were to bring home a woman for you to meet you would greet her with open arms?"

Both her parents went silent and somber, causing Shizuru to break out into a cold chill.

Her father laid a hand on her shoulder and leaned over to look seriously into her eyes, "Shi-chan,' he hesitated, causing her lungs to freeze, "as long as you were not merely toying with the woman's affections, we would of course support you."

Shizuru let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

"She would have to be worthy of you. The twelve Fujino trails should prove her devotion I think." Mr. Fujino amended sternly his kind eyes twinkling.

Shizuru choked "Father!"

Mrs. Fujino smirked. "Shi-chan, were you trying to steal young Ho-san's fiancé tonight? You seemed quite agitated when I told you of their engagement. You really can't blame that girl, her fiancé is a marvelously.. er proportioned, a stunning beauty, point of fact."

Shizuru mentally scrambled for a response, she hadn't expected such acceptance from her parents, or the amused interrogation.

"Eh, no I thought she was Natsuki from that distance.' She decided to go with partial truth. "But fortunately, it was just a woman who looked frighteningly similar."

"Ah. So if this Natsuki of yours was engaged to a woman, you wouldn't approve?" Mr. Fujino asked with intentional misunderstanding.

_Hell no! _Shizuru mentally hissed, facial muscles locking to prevent the scowl she felt. _I wouldn't approve of Natsuki being engaged to anyone but me!_

"Father, she's a grown woman. She chooses her own path," she said with false calmness, despite the urge to snarl.

The elder Fujinos' eyes met briefly in amused understanding. Their Shi-chan constantly spoke of Natsuki whether in letters or over the phone. They had heard so much of the young woman they felt as if they knew the courageous rebel personally. Because she held their Shi-chan's affections, she was part of the Fujino Clan by default.

"Ah, so when are we to meet Natsuki-chan? We will be in town through this weekend until we leave on Monday. I would like to meet the girl you speak so highly of," Mr. Fujino said.

"Ara, as would I, Shi-chan. Mayhap we can arrange a brunch?" Mrs. Fujino inquired.

"I would not presume to arrange her time; however I will speak with her tomorrow at lunch to see if she is amiable to convene." Shizuru formally answered the request.

Both of her parents were startled into laughter, Shizuru glared at them with good nature. "Fine I will ask her tomorrow. How is that?" she pouted.

"Most _amiable_, Shi-chan" Mr. Fujino chuckled.

Shizuru's eyes narrowed as she fell into thought about the current situation. I must protect my Natsuki; she doesn't realize that Erstin was manipulating her. I'll protect you, my Natsuki…I'm not sure that I should wait until tomorrow to do so.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Well, Papa, it is time we were heading back," Erstin said and Natsuki stood and bowed as the other couple rose from the table. Mr. and Mrs. Ho bowed back to Natsuki.

"Wong-san, it's been a pleasure finally getting to meet you. Our Erstin-chan has spoken of you many times; you defiantly lived up to her praise. As you probably know, we were thinking of engaging her to a business associate of mine, but I must say I rarely get to see her so happy. I think you two will make a fine couple if you can keep her this happy all the time," Mr. Ho smiled jovially.

Mrs. Ho looked Natsuki directly in the eye, "We still expect many grandchildren."

Natsuki gulped and smiled sickly, "Eh, er,."

Erstin giggled, "I'm sure something can be arranged. Nina-chan will try her best, Momma," She teasingly fanned her face like it was over heated and leered lightly at Natsuki.

"Erstin!" Mr. Ho flushed almost as red as Natsuki.

Mrs. Ho nodded, and smiled dreamily at her husband. "I remember when we were _trying our best,_ dear."

"Kikio!" Mr. Ho choked.

Natsuki wanted to sink into the floor.

"I'll call tomorrow," Erstin said cheerfully and pulled Natsuki to the elevators.

Natsuki was so happy to be out of the public eye; she practically skipped to the limo and dived in with little to no grace.

Erstin giggled at the bouncing Natsuki, "Where to Natsuki-sempai?"

After a brief discussion, they set off for Erstin's apartment. It was closer so as soon as she was dropped off, the driver would take Natsuki home.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

It hadn't taken but a few well placed words and promises to meet up tomorrow to leave her parents to their own devices and head back to her apartment. At least that is where she told them she was heading.

Shizuru reached up and pulled down the retractable ladder to the fire escape. Even distracted as she was, she heard footsteps coming up behind her. She didn't bother turning around. She already knew who it was by the sound of their footfall.

"My, what is the goody- goody Fujino-taichou doing out so late," the voice purred, "and in such a dark alley?"

"Ara, I am just enjoying what the cool air the night has to offer, Yuuki-han." Shizuru said with a slight smirk, glancing behind her to view the lanky redhead. Nao was posed in a deceptively relaxed manner, inspecting her nails.

"I don't believe you for a second, but you know that already, ne?" Nao hissed bluntly. Nao wasn't Natsuki's best buddy by any stretch of the imagination, but she respected the girl all the same and on some purposely overlooked corner of her mind cared about her. If Shizuru was up to her old 'Carnival induced' tricks, Nao wasn't going to sit idly by and watch the destruction that was sure to follow.

"Shouldn't good little nuns be abed this time of night? I hear it's dangerous to roam about in dark alleys." Shizuru prodded.

"This roof provides the best possible vantage points to Kuga's apartment, to include parking and her patio and bedroom windows. No. What I think you're doing is spying on her." Nao cocked her head to the side with narrow eyes.

"My, is that so, Yuuki-han? Always so perceptive, it makes me wonder what you are doing so close to Natsuki's place, so late at night. Is there something you need to tell me, perhaps?" Shizuru subtly taunted the woman-child.

Nao ignored the taunting, pushing forward for answers. "What I haven't figured out is why. I had thought you two were passed this point, having aired your obsession. Why the need to be so secretive again? She has a front door you know?"

"Isn't it a bit late for social visits, Yuuki-han? At least it is for my kind." Shizuru tried another subtle barb, but it didn't look like Nao was getting the hint to leave any time soon.

"Ah, is that it? Is your little puppy perhaps straying? I noticed you had retreated in you affection as of late. Is poor Kuga tired of not getting any, forced or not?" Nao taunted to push the older woman into answering.

Watching the woman's almost perfectly concealed flinch at the deep barb, brought a smirk to the redheads face.

"Ara, it is not Natsuki's affection straying I worry about Yuuki-han. However, there is a girl that seems a little too clingy to Natsuki. In fact, I have agreed, to some extent, to loan Natsuki for an engagement to the woman at this very moment." Shizuru smiled her little mask smile.

As Shizuru said this, Nao could hardly contain her shock. Fujino actually encouraged Kuga to date another girl? No fucking way.

The smile abruptly left Shizuru's face as she continued, "I am merely here to make sure proper protocol is observed and the afflicter stays her distance from Natsuki; and Natsuki is not tricked into bringing that woman into her home. We both know how innocently gullible Natsuki can be."

Nao snorted. Yeah. I see that every time I see her with you, gullible and way to forgiving. Damn shame really.

Shizuru sighed, "I suppose, since you have refused to neither leave nor entertain me with taking any laid bait, do you want to come with me to watch over Natsuki?"

Nao glanced down at her nails to mask her surprise at the invitation. "Yeah. I have plenty of time to kill before midnight mass."

"After you, Yuuki-han," Shizuru smiled sweetly and gestured to the ladder.

"No, no. After you, I insist." Nao grimaced. Not now, not ever would she trust Fujino at her back.

Shizuru swiftly and gracefully climbed the fire escape stairs and in a matter of seconds both were atop the roof of the building adjacent to that housed which Natsuki.

"Might as well make ourselves comfortable ne?" Shizuru smiled slightly, once they reached the top.

Nao eyed the too calm woman warily and glanced around the rooftop, which was bare if one removed the vent and the storage shed. "I don't think that will be an option, Fujino."

"So little faith, Yuuki-han. I thought that a requirement for a nun?" Shizuru chuckled and walked over to the storage shed with Nao trailing lazily behind her.

Nao grunted. "Faith in God, not faith in psychos."

"Do I need to jimmy that for you?" Nao said snidely, then watched in mild shock and the Kyoto woman pulled a key from her pocket, slid the key in and the lock opened with a slight. *snick*

"Thank you but that won't be necessary," Shizuru said bemused as she opened the door to the well organized shed.

Nao's eyes widened and her pupils dilated as she viewed the contents of the storage shed. A couple of small canisters hanging on the wall didn't seem out of place, for the other things occupying the small space were much more_ interesting_, but it stuck in the for-front of her mind, "Is th..that tear gas?" Nao stuttered in disbelief.

"Ara, so it would seem," came the amused reply. "Now where did I put those folding chairs?" Shizuru mumbled, absently.

Nao swallowed the rock hard lump of fear in her throat, she croaked, "Do I even want to know why the hell you have a small ARMORY IN THERE?!" her voice rising to a panicked yell.

"If you must know, I have several of these all around town just in case we ever in a similar situation. Better preparation means it will be easier to protect all of us," Shizuru's voice took on a firmer tone, "but for now we mustn't be lax in our duty to protect Natsuki. Focus on the task at hand, Yuuki-han."

Shizuru's eyes narrowed, glowing with an inner light that had Nao almost flinching away from her. She's seen that look before.

_Oh gods, Kuga you are so fucked. _For the first time Nao actually prayed to the gods with devout strength. _Please let Kuga come home alone please let Kuga come home alone!_

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Note: Thank you for your encouraging words they are appreciated.


	4. Part Four: Unexpected Guests Are a Bitch

DISCLAIMER: RATING: SUMMERY: see Part One

NOTE: When I update it might be wise to read the previous Part/s again due to changes (oversight correction, extra paragraphs, different story plots and other misc Extras). I have a bad habit of re-twisting the story as it strikes me. You don't have to but, hey you might miss something if you don't.

Part Four: Unexpected Guests Are a Bitch

Natsuki was enjoying the smooth ride of the limo as it lulled her into a calm state. Erstin chattered on the other side of the seat on her cell phone with Nina. Natsuki smirked when she recalled Erstin telling her that Nina had to talk to her before she could get settled in for the night. It was kind of cute. Not that she'd admit it, but she did the same with Shizuru at times.

Natsuki was pulled into the end of the conversation when Erstin said, "Yes. Her name is Kuga Natsuki. I think you two would get along well. Yes, ok well see you tomorrow then. Sleep well, Nina-chan." Erstin flipped her cell closed with a sigh and a sad smile. "I miss her so much when she's gone, even for a day. Pathetic isn't it?"

Yes, it really is, Rational Natsuki rolled her eyes.

No it isn't. We just saw Shizuru an hour ago and we already miss her, Compassionate Natsuki pouted.

Only thirteen and a half hours till I get to see Shizuru again! Yeah! Jealous Natsuki cheered. OMG what am I going to wear!?

I'm going to puke, grumbled Rational Natsuki.

Natsuki smiled gently, and patted the girl on the shoulder. "No, it's not pathetic to care for some one. I use to think it was, but I know better now." She grinned, self deprecatingly. "Not that I'm a walking Hallmark card or something."

Somehow she didn't find the girl quite so annoying any more. When did that happen? Natsuki mused. Erstin smiled gratefully at the show of support.

As the car slowly came to a stop, Erstin smile dimed somewhat, "Well, this is the end of our adventure it seems. I can't thank you enough for your rescue tonight, both of them. I am in your debt." Erstin upbringing was shining through in her formal address. She reached into her satchel and withdrew a card and pen. "Here is my contact information if you ever need anything please don't hesitate to call."

She then gave a little grin and wrote on the back of the card as well, "This is my personal contact number for my cell. I'd rather you use it, especially if you want to arrange an informal get together. Please call anytime you feel like it, even if it is for romance advice, to catch a movie or what not. Don't limit yourself. " Erstin giggled.

Natsuki took out her cell phone and dialed the number on the back of the card. As Erstin's phone chirped to life, Natsuki smirked, "Now you have my contact number. No calling at three in the morning for girl talk or drunk dialing though, please. I don't get up before ten for anything short of an apocalypse; even then it's possible I'll sleep through it."

"Goodnight Natsuki-sempai. I'll call tomorrow to arrange something for you to meet Nina, if you feel up to it. I think you two will get along well," she smiled softly, "Thank you again."

Erstin exited the car after Natsuki's grumbled "Later."

The car pulled slowly away as Natsuki watched Erstin walk up to the apartment building.

Something seemed off, but Natsuki couldn't place it, God your paranoid. Nothing is wrong. Natsuki thought as the limo pulled out of the parking lot. Fuck! Natsuki's mind raced as she caught sight of the blue hotrod sports car, No that can't be the same one, thought until she saw the license plate #1STUD. It's that asshole from earlier, damn it!

"Stop the car!" Natsuki shouted, as she yanked the door open and leaped out, "Call the police and pull back around to the front!"

She wasted no time seeing if her orders were followed as she sprinted back to the front of the apartment complex. Shit I don't know what her apartment number is! She thought as she lunged into the lobby.

She glanced down at the card in her hand and flipped it over. 23. Oh thank god! Not waiting on the elevator she slammed upon the door with the staircase sign and charged up two flights of stairs and through the door of the second floor.

Natsuki saw the same asshole from earlier with his hand around Erstin's throat to silence her and immobilize her up against the wall as he used her key to get into her apartment.

"Thought you could humiliate and embarrass me without paying the price!" He roared his voice nasally due to the broken nose.

_He's one of those 'slow' learners isn't he_? Compassionate Natsuki frowned, emphasizing the word slow making the quote marks in the air.

Surprise attack yields better results Rational Natsuki stated.

_Get that bastard! He has our mini-Shizuru!_ Jealous Natsuki snarled.

He was too enraged to see Natsuki stalk closer. As the door swung open and he shoved Erstin into the apartment stalking in behind her. He flung the door closed only to be knocked over by it swinging back to hit him as Natsuki kicked the door inward.

"Didn't get enough the first time, ne?" Natsuki taunted, crouched in a defective stance as the man scrambled to his feet.

The man laughed confidently, too confidently. Natsuki tightened her stance, watching warily. Sure enough the man brought up a pistol, right as he leveled it Natsuki tucked her body into the man's and locked his wrist so he could not fully draw her into the site. He fired reflexively and the muzzle flash burned across Natsuki's right cheek.

As soon as Natsuki saw the gun adrenaline started thundering through her system. She snapped the man's wrist. He dropped the gun with a scream.

Natsuki's already powerful, now adrenaline fed, right cross smashed right into the man's already broken nose. He went down without a sound, cutting short the screaming he was already doing.

_Pity,_ Rational Natsuki thought.

_At least that's over,_ Compassionate Natsuki sighed.

_Yah! I got some more where that came from!_ Jealous Natsuki yelled as she climbed the top rope of the ring getting ready for a power drive on the already knocked out bastard.

Suddenly, hearing someone behind her, instinct flipped Natsuki into a backward handstand as she kicked the gun from the intruders hand and swept their feet out from under them with a rapid twist of her body, sending the new intruder sprawling into the hall. Natsuki sprang back up into an offensive stance toward the new threat.

Natsuki's face was frozen in comical horror as she realized the threat was indeed the officer from earlier tonight.

_Omg, we just assaulted an officer of the law!_ Compassionate Natsuki said in horror.

_We rock! _Jealous Natsuki crowed, doing a little victory dance.

_Well, she doesn't seem too pissed about it,_ Rational Natsuki assessed.

Natsuki smiled feebly as she reached down to help the woman up. The officer grinned wearily, accepting Natsuki's offer of help without hesitation. Natsuki opened her mouth to apologize.

The officer grinned and help up her hand, "Hold that thought. I need to pick up my gun and my pride; I believe I see one of them over there." She pointed to where her gun had landed by the wall. "Give me a second."

The officer chuckled at Natsuki's bashful smile, "Well, let me get this guy cuffed and ready for the squad car that's on its way." She smirked, snapping to cuffs quickly into place on the still unconscious man. "Get ready to do another statement when you get her calmed down a bit. Also you need to let an EMT to look at that flash burn."

Natsuki shrugged it off, "No thanks, it's nothing. I heal fast."

"Natsuki-sempai," Erstin's timid voice pulled Natsuki out of her embarrassment.

Erstin was practically shaking. The same scenario once a night was bad enough, twice in one night was a little too much for anyone. Natsuki didn't hesitate this time as she held her arms open for her new friend, an offer Erstin dove to accept the offered comfort. Natsuki patted her back reassuringly.

After a few moments, as she stopped shaking, Erstin pulled back from the shelter of Natsuki's embracer and whispered. "Thanks Natsuki-sempai."

Natsuki scratched her cheek and shrugged sheepishly, "Ano, no problem," causing Erstin to give a small chuckle at the sight.

"Looks like you're getting better at that," the officer commented on the comforting scene, coming up beside Natsuki again and holstering her weapon.

Glancing at the service pistol, "Eh, sorry about that, Officer," Natsuki shrugged, "combat reflex."

"Well, good reflexes. I definably wasn't expecting that kind of welcome." The officer grinned roguishly, "But then again I don't really know anyone who minds being floored by an attractive woman now and again."

Natsuki blinked.

"Not that I mind," Natsuki queried sheepishly, oblivious to the woman's flirting, "but how did you get here so fast?"

"I followed him after he got out of the station," the officer smirked, pointing to the unconscious man on the floor, "Figured he'd be up to no good and looking for a bit of payback, turns out I was right. I thought this was his apartment building so I didn't bother coming in. I was out in the parking lot when I saw you sprint by. You move pretty damn quickly," the officer grinned, "and you defused the situation like a professional. Are you in law enforcement? If not want a job?" she only partially joked.

"No, thanks. I like playing by my rules; they make more sense. That and I don't have to get up before noon." Natsuki smirked, sharing a laugh with the infatuated officer.

Natsuki looked over at the officer, "Aren't you suppose to render, oh I don't know, like first aid or something?" gesturing to the still unconscious man.

The officer shrugged "Not unless it is life threatening and that is defiantly not life threatening, just messy."

"Eh, Erstin. He's bleeding on your floor," Natsuki said almost absently.

Erstin grimaced in distaste, "I hope it doesn't stain."

The three glanced between each other and burst into laughter of the absurdity of the comment in comparison to the situation.

"Well I guess you could always send him the bill for the cleaning at least," Natsuki said as her chuckles died down.

Erstin's face fell at the comment, "Natsuki, I don't feel safe here. Can we stay at your place?" Erstin pleaded somberly, "I promise not to be a bother; you won't even know I'm there."

As much as Natsuki wanted to be un-hassled, even she couldn't be that cold hearted. "Sure Erstin-chan. I have an extra futon in one of the closets that you're welcome to. I don't blame you for not wanting to be here alone after what could have happened."

The officer grinned a bit and teased, "Hey now do you have two extra futons? I could stay over and make sure you both are safe?"

Natsuki chuckled, teasing back. "And which of us was just now disarmed?" At the officer's pout Natsuki grinned wider, "Besides I don't invite people over whose name I don't even know."

'She wants to know my name!' the officer thought giddily, she cleared her throat, "Officer Zhu but you can call me Demi," She said almost shyly.

_Awe, Demi is a cute name._ Compassionate Natsuki cooed, Hi Demi.

_Yeah she seems pretty cool,_ Jealous Natsuki said casually flipping through the latest issue of Shiznat Magazine.

_Ok, does anyone here see a problem but me?_ Rational Natsuki frowned.

Natsuki reached out to shake Demi's hand. "It is nice to finally be introduced."

'_Yes,'_ Demi thought as she felt a rush when Natsuki's palm made contact with hers, '_very nice,'_ she mentally purred.

Natsuki filled out the police report for a second time tonight as the paramedics checked Erstin for injuries.

"Well, I guess if that is all you need from us, Demi-san, we should be going. It's already late." Natsuki said, smiling. "Thanks again for your quick response, both times tonight."

Demi grinned sheepishly "Tch it's what I'm here for. I'll escort you two home."

Natsuki started to protest but Demi held up a hand, "I insist, it will make me feel better."

Natsuki shrugged, "Alright, if you insist."

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Can we at least order pizza or something?" Nao complained. They had been up on the roof for over thirty minutes now with no sign of Natsuki.

"Ara, does Yuuki-han want to have a picnic with me? She does know that I am Natsuki's, yes?" Shizuru smiled at Nao with her eyes closed.

Nao made a gagging sound, "Hell no! I'm just hungry and want some damn food!"

"If Natsuki doesn't show up in the next twenty minutes don't you have to go to mass anyhow? Just pick up something on your way there." Shizuru shrugged unconcerned with Nao's plight, considering it a lack of vigilance.

"I don't see why I." Nao voice cut off in mid whine as a limo pulled up in front of Kuga's complex followed by a police car.

Natsuki stepped out. _About damn time, Kuga! I swear, _Nao choked off her thoughts abruptly as a ditzy looking blond also stepped out. An attractive police woman stepped out of her vehicle and approached Natsuki as well.

"Oh fuck," Nao hissed in disbelief. _I'm hallucinating. Please, please tell me I'm not really seeing this!_

"Tch I knew I couldn't trust her with my Natsuki," Shizuru's face took on a menacing quality as she watched the Ho snuggle up to Natsuki when she opened the door to her apartment building.

Her eyes darkened as she saw the police woman put a hand on Natsuki's shoulder and lean in to tease her.

"It's probably not what it looks like! I mean this is Kuga for Christ sake!" Nao babble frantically trying to dissuade Shizuru only to get a raised palm to signal silence.

Astonishingly enough it worked and Nao's mouth snapped smartly shut. Shizuru's smile was beyond creepy as Nao watched her pull out her phone.

"Quite now, Yuuki-han," Nao cringed at the silken quality of Shizuru's voice.

Nao eyed Shizuru carefully, part of her mind was screaming at her to run the hell away from the psycho, while the other side doggedly wanted to stay and see the carnage unfold. _'God I'm as stupid as Kuga.'_ She thought in disgust.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Natsuki led Erstin and Demi up to her apartment with a mild sense of apprehension. She couldn't figure out where it was coming from. It was not like Erstin was going to do something funny or anything like that and Demi was an upstanding police woman. So, where could that nagging feeling be coming from?

Her phone chirped to life in her pocket, "Oi, Kuga here." Natsuki answered; slightly irritated that someone was calling her this late at night.

"Ara, is my Natsuki too busy to talk with me?" the smooth Kyoto-ben queried.

"Shizuru," Natsuki smiled then blushed as she remembered earlier that night, then smiled again, "I'm never too busy to talk with you, baka."

"Natsuki is such the charmer," Shizuru teased, and then her tone changed slightly, so slightly that the unsuspecting Natsuki did not catch it. "So how was your date with your fiancé?"

Natsuki snorted, "She's not that and you know it, but if you must know we ran into some trouble when I dropped her off at her home, so she's sleeping over tonight."

"Muy, my Natsuki is such a meanie! Having a sleep over with another woman and not inviting me? Natsuki must like her better than me." Shizuru sniffed, flawlessly trapping Natsuki in her game.

"Oi! No! It's not like that! Besides, it's not like I'm here alone with Erstin,one of the officers was nice enough to come with us just to make sure there was no other trouble tonight." Natsuki blurted trying to calm her crying friend. "Besides you know you can sleep over any time!"

Demi's eyebrow raised and Erstin giggled.

_Preferably on top of me,_ purred Jealous Natsuki, _or under me, I'm not particular._

Compassionate Natsuki looked confused, _But we don't have bunk beds._

"Ara, be there in ten minutes then my Na-tsu-ki." Shizuru purred leaving a stunned Natsuki listening to a dial tone.

Rational Natsuki just paled. _It's is going to be a long night._


	5. Part Five: Late Nights and Early Morning

DISCLAIMER: RATING: SUMMERY: see Part One

NOTE: When I update it might be wise to read the previous Part/s again due to changes (oversight correction, extra paragraphs, different story plots and other misc Extras). I have a bad habit of re-twisting the story as it strikes me. You don't have to but, hey you might miss something if you don't.

Part Five: Late Nights and Early Mornings

"Is something wrong Natsuki-sempai?" Erstin asked Natsuki, who was looking at her phone with both a stun and amused expression warring on her face.

Natsuki glanced up, bemusement had won, "What, er no everything is fine. Just looks like I'm going to be one futon short tonight."

"Eh?" Demi looked in askance. "So, you're letting me sleep in your bed that should fix that problem?" she smirked.

"Nani?! No, Baka!" Natsuki looked at Demi widened eyed, then glanced down at the cell phone in her hand, "That was Shizuru. She's coming over," Natsuki shrugged.

"Awe, Natsuki is so mean to me, letting everyone else stay over except me," Demi teased.

Natsuki rolled her eyes, and snorted. "Fine, whatever. Might as well make it a larger slumber party, the more the merrier right?"

Natsuki lifted her finger at Demi and Erstin, "Fair warning, I don't cook breakfast so you're on your own in the morning."

"Hey I can deal with that," Demi grinned, waggling her eye brows "So where do you want me?"

Erstin had to swallow the grin that was threatening to spread across her face; _Oh Fujino-sama doesn't trust me alone with Natsuki, eh? Wait till she gets a load of Demi._

"Well that shouldn't be a problem then," Erstin smiled, careful to keep her voice from betraying her amusement, "Shizuru can just sleep in your bed, Demi can take the couch and I'll sleep on the futon like we planned."

_Shizuru is sleeping over, yeah!_ Compassionate Natsuki cheered, happy to get to spend more time with her favorite person.

_Yah no problem we can handle this,_ Rational Natsuki took a deep breath.

_Hey where's Jealous Natsuki?_ Rational Natsuki looked about suspiciously; Paranoia prompted her to go look for the usual trouble maker.

_Candles check, music check, whip cream check. Now where did I put those damn…_ Jealous Natsuki mumbled, rummaging through her stuff.

_You know better. Don't ask, don't ask.., _thought Rational Natsuki. She took a deep breath and asked_, Oi what are you looking for?_

_Ah ha! I found them!_ Jealous Natsuki looked up grinned in triumph, a pair of handcuffs dangling from her finger.

Demi glanced over at Erstin, "Why does she get to sleep in Natsuki's bed?"

Erstin grinned slyly, "Because she's Natsuki's special friend."

"Spec…" Demi's eyebrow climbed again as she looked wide eyed over at Natsuki, "Oh is that your girlfriend or something?" _Damn the luck._

Natsuki frowned. "Uh, no she's just a friend I guess,.. but um, Erstin, I don't know if that's such a good idea after what happened tonight and all..." Natsuki stuttered, blushing.

"Oh, did something happen earlier?" Erstin asked with false curiosity, she had a pretty good idea what had gone on when she had seen Natsuki in the bathroom.

Natsuki could feel the blush starting to climb up her neck and engulf her face in that evil red tint. "Of course not, ha ha." she laughed nervously.

"Natsuki-sempai she's your friend first right?" Erstin scolded playfully raising her eye brow at Natsuki's odd behavior, "It's as simple as that. Don't over complicate it."

"Simple, eh?" Natsuki scratched her cheek. _Erstin's right. I know Shizuru won't do anything. Well I'm pretty sure anyhow. She'd never do anything to hurt me or make me uncomfortable, well more uncomfortable then her normal teasing right? _ "I guess you're right, it's just Shizuru." _And she won't try anything._

_That doesn't mean I can't try something,_ Jealous Natsuki chuckled evilly.

Erstin's internal evil laugh practically matched Jealous Natsuki's cackle for cackle.

"As you say, it's just Shizuru." Erstin nodded, then her smile faded and a weary look took its place, "I hope you don't mind but I've had a really long day and I'd like to get ready for bed. Do you have a place I can do so?"

Natsuki practically winced at how inhospitable she had been, "Of course, right this way! Gomen, it has been a hell of a ride for you today, hasn't it?" Natsuki asked rhetorically, leading Erstin to the small bathing room off of her bedroom.

Demi just followed with an amused smile on her face.

Natsuki pointed to the left at the tiny closet, "There should be a few sleeping robes in there if you need one. Towels are in the second drawer. Please do not hesitate to ask for anything. I'll be just outside."

"Thank you, Natsuki-sempai. For everything you've done today. Not many people would go out of their way for a stranger as you did," Erstin said with shy sincerity.

Natsuki gave her a bashful smile, "Meh, more people than you think would have done the same. I happen to have a few friends who went out of their way to make sure I was ok when I really wasn't." she shrugged. "It's easier than you think, once you do it." With that Natsuki closed the door behind her, ending the conversation before Erstin could ask any more questions.

Erstin's giggle went unnoticed as she entered the bathroom. _Phase two, is about to begin._

Natsuki's mind was on the first time she had 'officially" met Shizuru. _She helped me more then she could ever truly know._

"Oh wow is that Kesuki Tournament?! I didn't think it was supposed to be out for another month." Demi exclaimed looking at the play station 3 console and the rather large flat screen on the entertainment center.

"Yeah! My friend Shizuru got me a full access premier version. It plays a better then even the preview mags say it does." Natsuki grinned, "You up for a game?"

Demi's eyes gleamed with glee, "Oh, it's on Kuga!"

Natsuki flipped her hair back as she strode to the console, "Prepare to be annihilated." She said low throaty voice.

Demi shivered, "Oh, I don't think you'll take me that easily Natsuki." _At least not in video games, everything else is negotiable_.

The opponents sat down as the game started, immersing themselves in a world of blood gore and futuristic weaponry.

Although Natsuki was expecting it, she started when the entrance buzzer sounded, signaling Shizuru's arrival exactly forty five minutes from the time she hung up on her.

_Wow that was fast,_ Natsuki thought with a soft smile.

_Wahoo!_ Compassionate Natsuki whooped, excited about the sleepover. _Too bad we can't get smores._

_This isn't a camp out,_ Rational Natsuki shook her head, frowning, _Besides, how the hell would we melt marshmallows? You know what happens when we try to cook._

_I could think of somewhere better to melt chocolate on then a stupid cracker and marshmallow sandwiches,_ Jealous Natsuki smirked_, well maybe not the marshmallow sandwich part._ Jealous Natsuki amended her gaze going hazy for just a second.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"I don't know what you're expecting out of this. You just don't want Kuga snuggling up to any other, even if she's hot, rich and young." Nao said almost off handily as she climbed down behind Shizuru. "She probably doesn't even go for that type."

Shizuru nearly burned Nao with the hostility of a glare, "Ara, Yuuki-han is so kind to point that out, but Natsuki is particularly vulnerable to that type of manipulation predator."

Nao almost choked_, Are you seriously calling someone else a manipulating predator? _

"Are you worried she'll grow out of you? You two aren't even together to begin with, so from my point of view and everyone else's," She smirked viscously, '"you obviously have nothing to lose."

Shizuru's anger evaporated in a staggering defeat as anxiety rushed in. Her mask hid the rampaging emotion at a calm still, "My Natsuki loves me and only me. I'm just giving her the space she needs until she comes to me on her own terms. She deserves at least that much from me."

"Tch, whatever. I have to get to church. Try not to mass murder any one, unless I get to watch," Nao waved walking away, not bothering to carry on the conversation any more

. _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

As Shizuru approached Natsuki's apartment exactly ten minutes from the time she hung up on Natsuki, she noticed something unusual. For some reason she was nervous, she whipped her palms on her pants to make sure they were dry before ringing the buzzer to Natsuki's apartment.

Hitting the button, Natsuki's voice sounded smooth and welcoming, "Come on up Shizuru. It's open."

_It's perfectly normal to be nervous, it has nothing to do with Nao's comments, _Shizuru nodded to herself firmly, unknowingly scowling deeper.

The door buzzed open and Shizuru walked up the steps, each one seemed heavier then the last as doubt started eating away at her.

_What if Natsuki falls for her schemes?_

_What if Natsuki gets mad at my meddling?_

_What if Natsuki likes Ho better than me?_

_What if Natsuki still secretly hates me?_

By the time Shizuru reached the top of the stairs her stomach was in a tight icy knot. Before she could knock on the door it swung open, revealing a smiling Natsuki.

The first thing Shizuru did when the door opened was take a surprised Natsuki in a tight hug as she scouted for any signs of tampering by that woman. The apartment didn't look any different, but Shizuru couldn't help but feel territorial after the challenge that woman had thrown at her earlier when she had kissed her Natsuki.

She had decided to call Erstin _that woman_, which was a significant step up from the Ho or that Natsuki-stealing bitch. Both of which she had thought numerous times earlier this evening since leaving the two.

"Muy, Shizuru are you ok?" Natsuki asked, trying to wiggle out of the hug. Not that she minded hugs from Shizuru anymore but the hug was a little too tight for her comfort and made her think something was wrong.

Shizuru glanced down at Natsuki's face and froze for a second.

"Ara, what happened to your face Natsuki?" Shizuru whispered her voice laced with concern, as she feathered her fingertips lightly over Natsuki's flash burned cheek.

The smile on Natsuki's face reached deep and reflected in her emerald eyes. Their vibrancy melted the anxieties that had nearly paralyzed Shizuru mere seconds ago. "Meh, nothing much to worry about. I'm glad you made it ok"

"Ara Natsuki, at least you could have greeted me in a T-Shirt with that smile" Shizuru teased.

Natsuki looked down confused, "I am in a t-shirt."

Shizuru merely chuckled and walked passed Natsuki into the apartment. Her smile quickly faded as she saw Erstin in a t-shirt and nothing else sitting at the table in _her_ chair sipping _her_ tea. Not to mention the other very attractive woman, who was lounging in front of the Playstation 3, playing the game that she had gotten Natsuki.. in two player mode.

"Ano, Erstin-chan won't you get cold without the bottoms I gave you?" Natsuki asked, curious..

"Natsuki-sempai, you mean you won't be able to keep me warm tonight?" Erstin asked with batting eye lashes. Natsuki turned to her with a perplexed look

Shizuru's eyebrow began to twitch, catching Natsuki's attention.

Demi observed the new arrival for a moment. _Oh, that can't be good._

"But your sleeping in the living room on the extra futon, Shizuru is sleeping with me," Natsuki went a bit red, "Eh I mean beside me. She's sleeping beside me."

Erstin tipped up the last of her tea and nodded, "Well I'm off to bed then, since I'm alone tonight. It has been an absolutely exhausting day. I couldn't find the energy to do much else anyhow." said with and insinuating look at Natsuki, who missed it because she was watching Shizuru's eyes brew deeper red in fascination.

Demi coughed "Yeah I'll see you in the morning, Kuga." She high tailed it after Erstin. Wanting to be far far way from the girl with the spooky eyes.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"I guess we should get ready for bed then" Natsuki said, pointing to the bathroom on the side, "Take your time I prepared it for you."

Natsuki waited outside the closed door, hearing every single sound inside multiplied by ten. She could hear the water running as Shizuru washed her face, she could hear the sound of the close hitting the floor as Shizuru changed into Natsuki's reserved pajamas. By the time the door swung back open Natsuki was jittery with nerves.

"Ara, Natsuki the restroom is all yours, well technically it was all yours before but you know what I mean," Shizuru teased almost nervously.

"Uh yeah, I'll just be a minute," Natsuki stammered and brushed past Shizuru into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

_Ok now what to wear?_ Natsuki thought as she shuffled through her dresser in the bathroom.

_Awe, I get to cuddle with Shizuru,_ whispered Compassionate Natsuki as she tugged on her Loyal Heart Dog care bear cousin footie pajamas.

_Wait right there for me, baby,_ Jealous Natsuki leered as she dug though her lingerie draw looking for something "more comfortable" to wear.

Rational Natsuki decided quickly, ready to flop down on the bed in her _Tank and boxers._

"Ok tank and boxers it is," Natsuki whispered to herself, quickly changing into the comfortable nightwear.

_Oh shit! Did we forget to shave our legs? We did, didn't we, OMG! _Jealous Natsuki panicked.

Rational Natsuki snorted about the 360 in Jealous Natsuki's attitude then gripped Jealous Natsuki's shoulders and gave her a firm shake, attempting to calm the chaos._ Snap out of it, psycho! It's Shizuru. Like she gives a damn._

Jealous Natsuki looked deep into Rational Natsuki's eyes with a soulful look. _How is my breath?_

Natsuki couldn't stall any more. It was three in the morning. Her teeth were brushed.. twice, her hair combed out and put into a sleeping braid. She was ready for bed; at least physically, mentally was another story.

Natsuki's palms started to sweat as she thought about Shizuru in her bedroom..waiting for her.. in her bed._ Just get in there, you chicken. Nothing to worry about. Nothing at all._

Natsuki squared her shoulders and walked into her bedroom..

"I sleep on the left. I hope that's ok?" Natsuki said softly approaching slowly.

Shizuru grinned slightly mischievous, "Ara there's a left on this bed? I only see a middle."

Natsuki chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck, "Um ah, it is pretty small, isn't it?"

Natsuki kneeled awkwardly into the edge of her bed, but when she put weight on it she thudded strait down to the floor.

_Oh Kami kill me now!_ Natsuki thought, embarrassment engulfing her from the floor to her face. She glanced up to see Shizuru leading over the side with her hand over mouth and her perfectly horrified face twisted with humor.

Not one peep came from the other girl, as Natsuki climbed into bed without a word. Natsuki was grateful for the lapse in teasing, and relaxed enough to attempt a start at going to sleep.

"Need me to kiss it better?" Shizuru's quiet laughter began to shake the bed.

"Oi!" Natsuki grumbled.


	6. Part Six: Confrontation and the Parents

DISCLAIMER: RATING: SUMMERY: see Part One

NOTE: When I update it might be wise to read the previous Part/s again due to changes (oversight correction, extra paragraphs, different story plots and other misc Extras). I have a bad habit of re-twisting the story as it strikes me. You don't have to but, hey you might miss something if you don't.

Part 6: Confrontation and the Parents

Natsuki inhaled deeply as she woke. Not thinking, she nuzzled closer to Shizuru's warmth and comforting scent. The warm scent from Shizuru was doing uncomfortable and inappropriate things to Natsuki's mind and body. It was then that she realized her arms were wrapped around Shizuru, with her right hand cupping Shizuru's hip in a possessive manor.

_Oi! What am I doing?! _Natsuki scolded herself once she realized what she was doing. _She's sleeping for goodness sake!_

Natsuki crept inch by inch out from under the warm body atop of her. _Oh, Kami, please don't let her wake up!_ She was eternally grateful to have woken first that way Shizuru couldn't gather teasing ammunition this early in the morning.

She never would have guessed Shizuru small frame could take up that much room even as sprawled out as she was. Natsuki nearly giggled at the thought but didn't want to wake the other girl.

_I had better go get the girls some breakfast since all I have is ramen and tea. Which I like, but Mai says is a bad breakfast. _Natsuki smiled as she slipped a jacket on and jogged down the stairs into the early morning light.

* * *

A costumer waited impatiently behind a cobalt haired girl who was in her way for mayonnaise, when the obstacle's phone rang.

"Nani? Oh my engagement? Yeah her name is Erstin." The unwilling ease dropper paused; surely it was another Erstin, "Eh? Yeah Erstin Ho. Yeah she slept over. Yeah,.. Of course she knew, she about smothered me this morning."

The near musical laughter seemed to grate on the listener's ears, and her fists clenched.

"Yeah I'm kind of making her breakfast in bed though I never thought I'd be making breakfast in bed for one woman much less three women. … Oi, shut it Mai, it's not like I try to poison people!"

The listener's eyes narrowed. What she wouldn't give to punch this player in the face, but she had to be sure first.

"Yeah three.. Shizuru crashed over last night as well. Well, I met this other woman yesterday as well. No, you haven't met Demi yet, but I think you'll like her. She's cool. Anyway Mai, I got to go. I'll see you at lunch today. Yeah. Bye."

The cobalt haired woman hummed a tune as she grabbed a jar of mayonnaise and went to pay for all her purchases. She was so distracted; she didn't seem to notice she was being followed.

Natsuki exited the store with her arms laden with breakfast goodies, mumbling about stupid fire department regulations.

"Hey, you!" Natsuki spun around to face the aggressive voice and stared at her practical reflection.

_Oh my god, it's a POD person!_ Jealous Natsuki yelled in panic.

Rational Natsuki… well rationalized. _Scowl, check. Blue hair, check. Angry chick attitude, check._

Compassionate Natsuki paled and Jealous Natsuki nodded, her suspicions confirmed.

_But, I don't think so. Her eyes are a different color and the hair is a definably different style. Plus I think she's a little younger then we are. _Rational Natsuki deduced._ Oh! I wonder if this is Nina._

Compassionate Natsuki sighed in relief, but Jealous Natsuki looked at Rational Natsuki in horror, pointed at her slowly backing away. _Oh Kami No!. They got to you too! Now, you're a pod person! _

Rational Natsuki gritted her teeth. _Totally should have seen that coming._

"Me?" Natsuki asked politely. It always paid to be polite to pod a person. At least that was her theory.

The girl clenched her fists, "I overheard you in there. What kind of player are you to mess with Erstin that way?! She's a sweet, kind, considerate girl and your taking advantage of her!" the girl snarled.

Natsuki's eyes widened in realization. "Wang? You're Nina Wang?"

The girl look startled, then scowled, "So what, you know who I am. That still doesn't let you off the hook. I won't let you get away with treating my friend like that." The girl hissed and moved aggressively closer to Natsuki.

"Ara, young ladies, what seems to be the aggravation here?" a middle aged man asked coming out of the store, followed by a woman who looked eerily familiar. Natsuki could not place why the woman made her stand up straighter.

"Sir, this is not your concern. I would appreciate it if you would leave us to handle our personal matters." Nina growled, scowling at the elder man.

Natsuki glared at Nina, "Hey, kid, don't take your aggression out on an innocent bystander by talking to your elders that way. If you have an issue with me, let us discuss it where we will not disturb them." Natsuki stated coldly. She turned to the man and bowed slightly. "My apologies, sir, I hope you will only view this as the willfulness of youth."

Nina burned in anger at the reprimand and the fact that this player turned her back on her and was apologizing for her lack of manners. "Hey, don't turn your back on me!" She lunged at Natsuki.

Natsuki swiftly side stepped Nina, she switched the bags into one hand and snagged the girl by the ear with the other as Nina stumbled passed.

Natsuki nodded apologetically to the elder couple, "Apologies, but I had better settle this quickly."

She led the girl swiftly into the ally and shoved her against the wall.

Nina glared at the girl, indignant. No one had grabbed her ear like that since last time she had irked Erstin off. She moved to attack the arrogant girl, who held up a hand.

"Ok, obviously it's not to be expected that you know me. I am Kuga, Natsuki. I am a friend of Erstin's. _Friend._ Seriously, a lot has happened in the past day. So if you want the whole story, instead of just jumping to conclusions, you're welcome to come back to my apartment and speak with her. If you would rather not be rational, I can put the bags down, then put you down as well. I'd rather you choose the first one because I'm sure Erstin would get upset at me if you choose the second option."

Nina gritted her teeth. Kuga didn't seem to be speaking down to her it just sounded just like she was stating facts. Nina hissed, "Temporary treaty, Kuga."

Natsuki nodded hiding her small smile. God this girl was so much like her when she was younger. "Ok, then let's go talk to your Erstin."

Nina was startled at that, and then a pleased feeling settled in her chest. 'Her Erstin'. Hm, she could get use to that.

As the two girls exited the ally and turned toward the parking garage, they noticed the elder couple still there.

Nina approached the couple first and bowed, "Please, accept my apologies for my previous rudeness."

The woman smiled, "Of course my dear, my husband hasn't been spoken to like that in quite some time. I'm sure it did his ego some good."

The man mock huffed at his wife, "Dear wife, do you not remember how you always speak with me?" He turned to Nina, "Don't worry, youngling. I'm relieved you straightened out your difficulties without the use of violence."

Nina nodded, "Thank you for your concern. I apologize but Kuga and I have some where to be. Again, I apologize for my rudeness."

"Kuga?!" The woman exclaimed, a pleased smile crossing her face. "Ara."

The man smiled as if something had been confirmed. He looked past Nina over to Natsuki. "You would not happen to be Kuga, Natsuki would you?"

Natsuki looked surprised. "Um, yes sir. Do I know you?"

The woman smiled, "Fufu, not yet dear. However, I believe you know our daughter, Shizuru."

Natsuki was temporarily stunned. Then she smiled widely, happiness shining out of her eyes at meeting the parents of her best friend, "It is truly an honor to make your acquaintance." She bowed deeply. "I want you to know you did well with Shizuru."

Mr. Fujino pulled Natsuki up by the shoulder. "You have been a true friend; she always speaks highly of you. That is proof enough of you character. Any one as loyal to my Shizuru as you are, need not bow to us, young lady, we are family." The man put his arm around her shoulder in a slight hug.

Compassionate Natsuki froze, _Family? Oh my god, he knows we kissed Shizuru!_

Jealous Natsuki grinned, _Hiya, Pops! I just wanted to tell you I will take really good care of your daughter. I can't tell you how _well_ exactly since I don't want you to have a heart attack._

_Ok, this is good, he doesn't seem to want to kill us,_ Rational Natsuki thought.

Natsuki laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck "Thank you for your kindness. I'm not sure what to say.

"Shi-chan already intended for you to come have lunch with us today. If she hasn't asked you yet, we can make arrangements now." Mrs. Fujino smiled sweetly, broking no argument.

"Of .. of course. I had plans with a friend but I'm sure she won't mind if I cancel. " Natsuki stammered.

"Ara, we don't want to trouble you if you already have plans." Mrs. Fujino looked disappointed.

"It's no trouble, Mrs. Fujino. Mia cancels on me some times as well. We just have lunch once a week so she can make sure I'm fed properly." Natsuki joked.

Mr. Fujino raised his brow at that, "Not much of a health food person are you?"

Natsuki stuttered, not knowing if she should answer truthfully "I..I.. "

Mr. Fujino clapped a hand on Natsuki's shoulder, "No worries. I was addicted to ramen before I met Shizuru's mother. And to be honest I still sneak it into a snack or two a week.

" !" Mrs. Fujino exclaimed, narrowing her eyes,

Mr. Fujino looked sheepish, his eyes twinkled with mischief. "Sorry, dear."

"Heh," Natsuki chucked at the pair. "Then lunch sounds good to me. I'd offer to cook for you but I don't think Shizuru wants either of you in the hospital for food poisoning. She seems kind of fond of you." Natsuki laughed.

"Ara I would hope so considering we raised her. About lunch, why don't you pick the location and inform Shi-chan? She knows how to contact us." Mrs. Fujino suggested.

Natsuki nodded. "Easy enough."

She bowed again to the couple, "It was an honor to finally meet with you, but we had better get going before Nina gets upset again." She glanced over to the girl who was standing off to the side with a scowl on her face.

"Ara, what did we tell you about bowing?" Mrs. Fujino frowned at Natsuki then pulled her into a hug. Natsuki stiffed for a second. A warm feeling settled in her chest. She was surprised at how comfortable these people made her feel. Almost like the feeling she had when she was younger with her family. She then hugged Shizuru's mom back.

"Thanks." She whispered. Mrs. Fujino smiled back when she let her go but didn't ask why Natsuki had said it.

"Where is mine?" Mr. Fujino pouted.

Natsuki's eyebrow twitched at the pouting man, and then she laughed. "Now that I know where Shizuru gets her pout, you might not get one for giving her such and undefeatable weapon against me."

Mr. Fujino grinned almost gleefully, "Ha-ha, it's true I gave her that but you shouldn't hold that against an old man." He held his arms open.

With a sigh, Natsuki stepped forward and was pulled into a crushing bear hug. Laughing, she slapped him on the back and he let her go, still grinning.

Natsuki blushed lightly at all the attention. "See you two at lunch then. Wait, I have a better idea. What hotel are you staying in Mrs. Fujino?"

"The Elder's Hotel on 4th I believe." Shizuru's mother looked puzzled for a second.

"Have you all been to the park on that corner by the hotel? It's one of the nicest ones in the city." Natsuki inquired.

"I know the one you are talking about, Na-Chan," Mr. Fujino said, seeing how far the young lady would let him push for familiarity.

Natsuki blushed but continued talking to Mrs. Fujino. "If you wouldn't mind meeting us near the Dove Fountain I could have a picnic all set up around 12:30." She suggested shyly.

"Ara, I haven't been on a picnic in years!" Mrs. Fujino exclaimed, excited about the prospect. The fact that she thought Natsuki was just too cute with her shy expression added to the picnic appeal. "That's a wonderful idea Natsuki."

"Oi! Kuga the treaty is almost over! Get a move on!" Nina barked irritably.

"Heh, whoops I forgot about her. I need to clear something up so I look forward to seeing you both at lunch. And don't tell Shizuru I want to surprise her" Natsuki grinned.

"Oi, slacker, you can carry one of these bags since your imposing on me in the first place." Natsuki said, thrusting a bag into the girls hands not giving her a chance to object. Natsuki tried not to snicker as she watched the girl huff and scowl behind her.

"Finally, were here." Natsuki muttered, trudging up the stairs to her apartment and opened the door to the Apocalypse.


	7. Part Seven: Story Time with Brunch

DISCLAIMER: RATING: SUMMERY: see Part One

NOTE: When I update it might be wise to read the previous Part/s again due to changes (oversight correction, extra paragraphs, different story plots and other misc Extras). I have a bad habit of re-twisting the story as it strikes me. You don't have to but, hey you might miss something if you don't.

AN: Slips in and pretends she's been here all along. Ahem, on with the story. I am extremely displeased with this particular chapter but I figured I wouldn't hold it up any longer. The muse who originally worked on this project is on vacation and passed it off to another so it 'feels' different.

Part 7: Story Time with Brunch?

Shizuru had woken from a very pleasant dream sprawled out on a bed that smelt of Natsuki. For a moment, she buried her face in the opposite pillow inhaling deeply.

She smiled thinking of Natsuki's cute antics last night as well as how fast her heart had sped once Natsuki had lain next to her. She thought she would never fall asleep only to quickly be disproven.

Then she scowled slightly, 'If Natsuki was not in here she could be out there with _those_ women.' However, Shizuru was warm and extremely comfortable and not wanting to move.

'Ok, no dallying in bed. At least while Natsuki isn't here,' she giggled to herself. Shizuru stretched languidly, and with determination, slid out of the bed.

The guests in the living room were stirring as Shizuru stepped outside the bedroom in search of Natsuki.

Demi sat up yawning, sniffing for something then grumbled, "Need coffee," then fell back onto the couch.

Erstin woke looking refreshed and irritably cute, at least from Shizuru's viewpoint.

"Good morning Fujino-san" Erstin said with a slight smile.

Shizuru's eyes narrowed, smiling slightly. "Good morning, Ho-han. I don't believe we were properly introduced last evening."

Demi attempted sat up again groggily, rubbing her eyes," I don't believe any of us were actually introduced last night."

"Why don't we get better acquainted over coffee and tea then?" Shizuru said mildly, gesturing for them to follow as she stepped into the small kitchen area.

"Eh, well if your brewing I'll see if there's any food around." Erstin smiled, digging in cabinets and dragging out a box of pancake mix from the otherwise bare cabinets. She hid her evil grin, "How does Natsuki-sempi live like this? Maybe she needs a real wife?"

Shizuru barely suppressed a snarl as she started the coffee brewing and the tea steeping. "If it wouldn't be too much to ask, could you catch me up to date on yesterday's events. I already know Erstin and my Natsuki are _not_ engaged, but the rest of it is unknown to me."

'My Natsuki,' Demi mouthed to Erstin, who promptly smile back and shrugged. Erstin and Demi took turns re-telling the story of yesterday's events.

Shizuru listened to what was said but more importantly to how it was said. Erstin had a bit of a hero complex thing going. While Demi seemed to be interested in Natsuki in a more, eh, carnal way; if the various Natsuki body part listings and descriptions were any indication. Either way Shizuru felt her claim on Natsuki to be in dispute by both of the interlopers, since it seemed to her that both of them wanted _her _Natsuki. It was defiantly making her _agitated_.

Demi watched as Erstin seemed to deliberately bate Shizuru, if she wasn't such a keen observer she wouldn't have seen Shizuru's subtle reactions to the taunting. A sudden picture of a mouse dangling from the whiskers of a lion flashed in her head. 'Why do I get the feeling that Shizuru is the lion?'

Erstin had just added the water to the pancake mix when Shizuru asked to take over the job of cooking it.

"It's ok. I have this." Erstin said politely.

"Ara, I can have my Natsuki's guests doing those types of tasks" Shizuru smiled flakily at Erstin reaching to tug the bowl.

Erstin held on firmly, "Your as much a guest as we are, cooking Natsuki-sempi's breakfast is the least i could do. I'm just sorry I didn't get to serve her breakfast in bed. Oh well perhaps, next time" Erstin signed mournfully.

Shizuru's eyes narrowed."No perhaps," She said sharply, jerking the bowl from Erstin's hands.

Erstin watched in horror as the bowl flipped from Shizuru's hands due to the batter on the edges. It seemed to go in slow motion flip by flip as the batter splattered all over Shizuru's borrowed silk pajama top.

The kitchen erupted in chaos.

* * *

Natsuki blinked..but since that didn't seem to work she blinked again and shook her head.

At first Natsuki thought there had been some kind of break in. The table had been overturned and one of her chairs lay in ruins. There was a couple broken glasses and a bit of some kind of goop all over the kitchen floor and partially on different walls.

Natsuki yelled, "Shizuru!"

"Erstin! Where are you?!" Nina cried, picking up on Natsuki's panicked voice.

"Ara, so noisy in the morning, my Natsuki." Shizuru emerged immaculate from the bedroom. "I apologize for the mess and of course will help clean it up." She walked up and hugged the frazzled Natsuki to calm her down quicker.

"Oi, where is Erstin and Demi?" Natsuki asked after hugging her back.

"Who?" Shizuru teased, stalling for time.

"Hey, lady, where is Erstin?" Nina stepped forward scowling.

Shizuru's eyes widened as she smiled, "Ara, I knew Natsuki was imitating you last night, but I was unaware of what a remarkable job she was doing." She prowled closer to Nina. "Hm, two Natsukies would defiantly be a delight."

Nina warily watched as the very beautiful woman approached her. 'She moves like a predator. All grace and lethalness.' Nina gulped, backing away slightly as the woman got into her space.

"Fujino, you have your own woman; you need to back away from mine." Erstin said calmly from the bedroom doorway. Nina's eyebrow rose at the declaration and she blushed.

"Er..Erstin!" Nina exclaimed embarrassed, once her voice returned. Erstin just smiled shyly and walked over to take Nina's hand.

"Just play along if you don't want to become her little puppy" Erstin whispered to Nina.

"Puppy?" Nina asked.

Erstin nodded over to Natsuki who was nodding and smiling at Shizuru's explanation of the 'kitchen incident'. She looked just like a cute puppy who's master had returned.

"Thanks," Nina grumbled, unsure. "Erstin are you ok? Kuga said you'd explain everything once I got here."

Erstin smile faded a little, "Ok one moment." She turned to face the bedroom, "Ok Demi you can stop hiding now and come out. We called pax remember?"

Demi emerged from the bedroom in her uniform, glancing around paranoid like. "Freakin' crazy women."

"Natsuki-sempi, do you mind if Nina and I talk in your room? I'd like to get her up to speed on what has been happening." Erstin asked softly.

"It would be best." Natsuki nodded, watching the two walk toward her bedroom, "and Erstin-chan, It would be best if you told her everything." She said with serious eyes.

"Everything?" Erstin gulped.

"Everything" Natsuki said with supporting in her tone. 'Tell her everything, her support will help you though anything. I should know.' she glanced over at Shizuru.

"I will," she whispered, leading a slightly confused Nina into the bedroom.

Demi sighed, "Well I better head over to the station. My shift starts in half an hour."

Natsuki clapped a hand on Demi's shoulder, smiling "Thank you very much for what you did yesterday. I appreciate the help."

Demi got snared in Natsuki's deep green eyes. She leaned slightly forward, closer to Natsuki's sweet face.

"Yes, officer." Demi froze. "It was very kind of you to see to them, even going so far as to stay the night. But we mustn't let it interfere with your job. Have a good day at work." Shizuru said with steel in her voice and eyes as she held open the door in a not so subtle manner.

Demi lend back and coughed sheepishly, "Ah! Yeah, I'm leaving. Thanks again for your hospitality." Waving as she walked out the door.

"She's such a nice girl" Natsuki mused. "She almost beat me in one on one combat last night. I'll have to invite her over again sometime."

"Ara, Natsuki, we will be sure to do that," Shizuru smiled as she closed the door firmly.

* * *

Erstin was unsure where to start. She was nervous now that she was alone with Nina. 'Do I truly want to tell her everything?'

Nina watched Erstin fidget for a few minutes then she sat down on the edge of the bed, patting the spot beside her. "Erstin come over here please." She said softly, smiling at the young woman.

Erstin looked up and her breath halted as she saw Nina's calm smiling face. A face only a select few people had ever been graced with seeing. That expression alone, of caring and support, soothed Erstin's frazzling nerves. She sat gingerly next to Nina.

Nina reached out and took Erstin's soft hands in hers as she turned to her. "You know I'm not very good at this type of thing" she darted a glance over into Erstin's soft sea eyes, " but you should know I'm always here for you. No matter what it may, be you can trust in me. Tell me."

With that, she told Nina all of what had happened to her yesterday. From the forced attempts, to the engagement debacle; even her part in attempting to get Natsuki and Shizuru together all the way to this morning when that came to an end after she confessed during the 'kitchen incident'.

Nina emotions were in a whirlwind, hurling from one extreme to the next and back again. She was filled with a rage in wanting to kill Erstin's attacker; sick and scared for what did and could have happened had Natsuki not shown up both times; grateful to Natsuki for saving her friend; thankful for Demi's support; murderously angry at Erstin's attacker.

"I'll kill him. He's a fucking dead man." Nina hissed, choking with rage as she held a crying Erstin tight to her.

"No!" Erstin pulled back grabbing Nina's arms."I don't want you anywhere near that man!" She yelled, scared for Nina's safety.

Nina's hand reached up and cupped Erstin's tear stained cheeks, her eyes focused only on Erstin and what she could have unknowingly lost. Nina was truly hypnotized as she noticed Erstin's subtle beauty for the first time. 'Such pure sea-green eyes, such soft skin, always so honest and open to me'

She leaned in and pressed her lips to the softness of Erstin's chaste lips. Warmth flooded her chest as surely as it did her lips at the contact.

Erstin, shocked immobile at the beginning of the kiss, closed her eyes. She tenderly slip her hands up Nina's back to hold her love closer to her, as she gently moved her lips against Nina's. 'Nothing on this earth could feel better than this' Erstin thought, heart fluttering trippingly like a humming bird.

Nina jerked back, "Oh, god! Erstin I'm so sorry! I wasn't thinking" She uttered horrified.

"What?" Erstin asked, hurt at the sudden withdrawal.

"After what you just went through! And I was mauling you! Oh god!" Nina stuttered, disgusted at herself for her folly.

Erstin puzzled out what Nina had just said, and gently cupped her face forcing the distraught girl to make eye contact, "There is no comparison between what you just did now and what he did. None. He tried to take. To you I willingly gave."

Nina still looked torn.

Erstin smiled deeply, her eyes shining, "I love you , you idiot."

Nina smiled tentatively, "Really?" she asked softly.

"Truly," Erstin said and stole Nina's second kiss..

* * *

"Ara, Natsuki should check on them. They have been in there a while." Shizuru said, whipping up the last of the pancake batter from the stove.

Natsuki chopped the fruits with the careful precision of someone who has seen waay to many cooking shows. She mumbled distractedly, "They have a lot of things to talk about, Shizuru. I'm sure everything's going fine,"

She gently mixed the fruits together in a bowl, then snagged a slice of strawberry. "Oi try this! It's one of the few things I can make really well." Natsuki said excitedly, as she raised her hand up to her mouth.

Shizuru caught Natsuki's wrist before she could eat the red fruit/whipped cream/caramel mixture. "Ikazu, Natsuki offered it to me first. There for I should get the first taste." she grinned evilly.

Shizuru tugged Natsuki's hand over to her, promptly devouring the fruit and Natsuki's fingers into her mouth. Slowly withdrawing the trembling captives only to whirl her tongue over the pads of Natsuki's finger tips, to get the last of the caramel of course.

"Ara, it taste divine Natsuki. _Very_ well made." Shizuru teased huskily. "But you should go check on the two, in your bedroom, having sex for all you know."

"Sex?" Natsuki blinked trying to focus, still dazed; causing Shizuru to grin.

"Is my Natsuki offering?" Shizuru asked, licking her lips.

"Hu? What?" Natsuki's face flamed red once she figured out what was going on. "Gah, what do you mean they could be having sex in my bedroom!?"

Stomping over to her room Natsuki raised her hand to pound on ten door just as it opened.

A beaming Erstin and a blushing Nina stepped out.

"Natsuki-sempi, thank you so much for all that you have done." Erstin said hugging her. Natsuki patted her awkwardly on the back.

"Any one would have done the same. Eh, your welcome." Natsuki said.

"Sorry for being a jerk, Kuga-san," Nina mumbled, sheepishly.

"You were just protecting Erstin. I get it, so there is nothing to be sorry for. Anyhow before you head out, grab some brunch with us." Natsuki said gesturing to the fruit and toast on the table.

Nina blanched, "That's no mayonnaise on the fruit is it?"

Natsuki laughed, "I wish, but no its whipped topping."

Nina didn't even bother hiding her sigh of relief.

* * *

As Natsuki was saying goodbye to Nina and Erstin, Shizuru was on the phone with her parents.

Natsuki walked back into the living room with Shizuru waiting until she hung up.

"What's that frown for, Shizuru?" Natsuki asked hiding a smile.

"It looks like I will be having lunch with my parents today, Natsuki. Did you want to come?" Shizuru looked hopefully.

"Sorry Shizuru I kind of already made plans," Natsuki said, "but I will see you later I promise," she hastily added at the downfallen expression.

"Alright I will hold my Natsuki to her promise," Shizuru smiled, hugging her tightly, "I have to go get ready, I will see you soon."

Natsuki smiled and waved and as soon as Shizuru was out the door the cell phone was in her hand dialing.

"Oi, Mai, I need a favor."

AN: yeah definitely bit different then my other ones so far. However, it will be revised as soon as the muse gets back. Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed ^^)


	8. Part Eight: Tea at High Noon

DISCLAIMER: RATING: SUMMERY: see Part One

NOTE: When I update it might be wise to read the previous Part/s again due to changes (oversight correction, extra paragraphs, different story plots and other misc Extras). I have a bad habit of re-twisting the story as it strikes me. You don't have to but, hey you might miss something if you don't.

AN: My traditional muse for this story is still AWOL so no trio of voices for this chapter or the other two yet. Enjoy.

Part 8: Tea at High Noon and the Inquisition

~12:00 Dove Fountain Park~

Natsuki arranged the large traditional checked picnic blanket out in the shade on the lush grass under the large sukura tree. She had been pacing around for the last ten minutes trying to find the perfect spot in view of the fountain.

"Fancy meeting you here," Mai said with a grin as she walked up.

Natsuki smiled back, "Thank you for helping on such short notice."

"Of course, when a woman asks me to cook for her and three others for the lunch she is standing me up for, how could I possibly resist?" Mai teased with a grin.

Natsuki's eyes narrowed, "Speaking of where is the food you were brining?"

Mai's eyes widened in horror, "Oh no! I left it in the car with Mikoto!"

Natsuki paled, running to the area of parked cars. Mai's loud laughter trailing behind her as she desperately scanned for Mai's little car; which she found with no sign of Mikoto.

A chuckling Mai walked up beside her, "Sorry Natsuki I couldn't resist. Just making sure you get your exercise in for the day."

"Moi, Mai when did you get so mean?" Natsuki pouted, folding her arms across her chest.

Mai grinned and shrugged, "Help me carry all this stuff."

"Sure. Whoa, Mai! I requested food for four not fourteen! How are we going to eat all this stuff?" Natsuki said, looking at the vast array of bento boxes and one large picnic basket.

Mai smiled, loading Natsuki up with the bento boxes as she grabbed the picnic basket. "Don't worry Mikoto will be on clean up duty after you all have finished eating. It was the bribe I had to use to help keep her out of it while I was cooking it."

"Smart woman," Natsuki smirked, as she staggered back to the picnic blanket with her tower of bento boxes and began to arrange things how she wanted. "Although you could have just told her she can have a kiss for being good and she wouldn't have touched anything."

Mai blushed but then sighed as she smiled sadly "Natsuki, I know how she feels but I don't feel right using that against her. Not when I'm still confused about Tate."

Natsuki felt like an ass.

"Sorry Mai," She reached over and squeezed Mai's hand. "I won't give you advice on what to do but I can listen if you want to talk about it."

Mai smiled in appreciation then seemed to shake off the melancholy of the moment, "We can discuss it later. Right now we have to get you ready to have lunch with Shizuru and her parents. Which by the way, you defiantly owe me back story for this at a later time; say noon on Tuesday at our make-up lunch?"

Natsuki grinned, "Pinning down my execution to the hour I see?"

"Meh, what are friends for?" Mai teased, helping Natsuki lay out the dishes of food. Opening the picnic basket, Natsuki started pulling eating utensils, plates and China cups arranging them as she wanted.

The more Natsuki thought about the impending lunch the more she began to fidget._ What if they don't like me? What if I embarrass Shizuru?_

"Why are you so nervous all the sudden?" Mai asked with a sideways glance.

"I want this lunch to be perfect," Natsuki said re-arranging the tea kettle and cups one last time. "I really want her parents to like me."

Mai's eyes twinkled creepily, as she beamed at Natsuki.

"What?" She growled.

"Nothing," She kept smiling," I just never figured you for such a romantic."

"Oi, How is lunch with her parents romantic?" Natsuki protested, fighting the urge to blush.

Mai suddenly stopped smiling, "Natsuki, you're going to have to step up to your responsibilities soon regarding Shizuru. All this attention and thoughtfulness can be easily mistaken and end up hurting you both; especially if you don't mean to follow though."

"Follow through?" Natsuki asked, nervously.

"You have obviously figured out your feelings for her. Stop trying to second guess her feelings for you. Just tell her how you feel and what you want." Mai said seriously. "That way you both know where you stand."

Natsuki felt the cold draft of fear settle into an ache in her stomach, she swallowed. "But what if she rejects me? What if I screw up?" Natsuki whispered.

Mai hugged Natsuki, "I don't know. I wish I had better words to put you at ease but I don't. All I can say is; you're going to have to make the first move. Anything else and I don't think Shizuru will trust that she didn't force you into it."

Natsuki sighed, hugging Mai back and then letting her go, "What a sad pair we make. The only thing holding us back from happiness is ourselves."

"I think that's true of most people, overcomplicating your life so you don't have to live it," Mai said with a slight smile, "However we'll have to put this on the back burner for now. You have about ten minutes until they are supposed to show up, if they aren't early. Plus, anyone who raised Shizuru is bound to show up early." Mai said and ruffled Natsuki's hair as she stood. "Call Mikoto in for clean up duty once you're ready. She should get here in less than five minutes since she works close by."

"Thanks, Mai, and I don't just mean about the cooking," Natsuki said seriously.

Mai smiled, "Of course."

Mai's prediction turned out to be true. As Natsuki was waving a final goodbye to her departing friend, she spotted Shizuru and her parents near the fountain.

Wiping the nervous sweat from her hands and running a quick hand up to make sure her hair was perfect, Natsuki approached the three Fujinos.

_Hello, Fujino Trio. Welcome to lunch. No that sounds too stupid. Hey Shizuru, fancy meeting you here? No damn you Mai now it's stuck in my head. Um_..

Natsuki cleared her throat nervously as the three turned to her, "Pleasure to see you again Mr. and Mrs. Fujino." She said smoothly.

_Oh thank you Kami! I got that out without stuttering._

"Ara, Natsuki! I thought you had plans for lunch?" Shizuru said smiling in pleased surprise.

"She does, dear, with us. Hello, Natsuki dear, we are so pleased you could make it." Mrs. Fujino smiled warmly, squeezing Natsuki's hand in greeting.

"Lovely to see you as always Natsuki-chat," Mr. Fujino came around her and hugged her with one arm around her and one arm around his wife.

Natsuki glanced at Shizuru who looked a bit shell shocked but quickly began assessing the situation. Natsuki almost grinned.

"I have us set up over there if you would all would be so inclined to join me?" Natsuki said with a faint smile. She was glad Shizuru's parents were so kind natured, it helped her nerves greatly. _No wonder Shizuru turned out so well._

Mrs. Fujino whispered in a conspiratorial tone, "I was sure you and Shizuru would meet us at the park. I was a bit confused when she arranged to meet us, without you by her."

Natsuki grinned sheepishly and whispered back "Actually, when she told me she was having lunch with you two and invited me, I thought surprising her would be a nice idea."

"Ara, Shizuru never told us you were such a romantic." Mrs. Fujino winked at a blushing Natsuki then smiled over at her husband. "My husband is still the same way."

"Mother what are you whispering to Natsuki about?" Shizuru asked with suspicious humor.

"Ara, Shi-chan, I'm hurt. I was just getting to know this lovely young woman a bit more." Mrs. Fujino chirped cheerily back, walking arm and arm with Natsuki to the picnic.

"Oh my, such a lovely spread. It looks like you went though quite a bit of trouble to set this all up." Mrs. Fujino exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Fujino, I promise I had no part in the cooking of this meal." Natsuki teased with a wink. "My friend Mai loves to cook and it doesn't hurt that almost everything she makes turns out delicious."

"Almost everything?" Shizuru asked curiously.

"Stay away from her eggnog," Natsuki shuddered, "Trust me."

The three Fujinos laughed at Natsuki's not so pretend horror.

As Natsuki gesturing the others to sit, she fought the urge to sit sprawled out and sat in stanza as the other three were doing. Shizuru and Mrs. Fujino sat to the sides her as Mr. Fujino sat across from her.

"Please help your selves. Mai made more than enough so do not hesitate or stand on formality during the meal," Natsuki said.

Mrs. Fujino's eyes twinkled, as she unfolded her legs from stanza and sat with them to the sides, "Natsuki should not stand on formality either. Perhaps she should sit the way she wants?"

Natsuki's eyes widened and she blushed in embarrassment as she moved to sit more comfortably. "Was I truly that obvious?"

Mrs. Fujino posed in that eerily familiar thinking pose.

"You were truly that cute at trying not to be that obvious." She teased a red blush out of Natsuki and laughter from the other two Fujinos.

_Ok, I can defiantly tell where Shizuru gets her teasing skills from_.

Mr. Fujino smiled in comrade sympathy once he stopped chuckling.

Since the ice was now broken, the dug into the feast with gusto. Small talk and chatter filled up the time at a rapid pace.

"Oh my, that was such good food. You must give Mai my number if she ever feels like catering an event. We come to here ever so often on business and to see our daughter. Do you know if she is taking any clients?" Mr. Fujino queried.

"I can ask her, sir." Natsuki offered, smiling proudly at her friend's skill. "She truly is a wonderful cook. I've been trying to get her to start her own business but she wants to finish college first."

"Ah, are you attending college Natsuki-chan?" Mr. Fujino asked.

"Yes actually. I finished up my schooling this past summer and am enrolled to attend Fukka University this fall." Natsuki nodded.

"Yes. Natsuki and I will be attending the same college this year. She is studying Molecular Biology as well as Industrial Design Engineering. Both are very challenging courses." Shizuru smiled proudly at Natsuki, who barely resisted blushing at Shizuru's smile.

Mr. and Mrs. Fujino both shared a secret smile at their daughter's obvious fondness for the sweet girl.

"Hm any particular goal in mind with those degree programs?" Mrs. Fujino inquired.

"Eh," Natsuki scratched her cheek and blushed at the attention, "I would like to follow in my mother's footsteps to a certain degree, and she was a scientist. I find that the logic behind science to be intriguing. The engineering degree is so that I can one day design motorcycles. I'm not sure if I will make a career out of it but it's something that I look forward to learning about. It's hard for me to tell just starting out. I'll probably have a better idea of it in a year or so once I actually start the courses."

"Impressive," Mr. Fujino nodded.

"You know this means you'll be helping me with my mathematics from now on then, Natsuki." Shizuru teased, stealing a small bite of kasutera cake from Natsuki's plate.

Natsuki laughed, "Of course, and you'll help me when everything else."

Shizuru chuckled, "Always."

Natsuki raised her eyes to meet Shizuru's, clover and crimson melding in gentle understanding of the true meaning behind that offer. Natsuki smiled softly at Shizuru as their eyes held.

'Told you!' Mrs. Fujino mouthed gleefully to her husband, their eyes shining in happiness for their daughter.

"Ahem," Mr. Fujino stood as he cleared his throat. "I hate to be the one to say this but we have a business meeting soon as the Plaza Hotel. I assume we can leave Shi-chan in your capable hands?"

Natsuki nodes seriously as she stood, offering her hand to help Shizuru stand. "Of course, sir. I will take good care of her."

"I'm sure you will, dear." Mrs. Fujino said slyly, taking her husband's hand as she arose. She leaned over to peck Shizuru on the cheek then a flustered Natsuki was well. "It was very nice to get the opportunity to know you a little better, Natsuki. Please do not be a stranger."

"It was my pleasure to be able to spend time with those Shizuru cherishes most. It defiantly gave me insight on a few of her traits." Natsuki grinned.

"Ara, is that so, Natsuki? Perhaps you would care to enlighten me on these particular insights later?" Shizuru said, her eyes narrowing teasingly.

"Um, perhaps not," Natsuki teased back.

Mr. Fujino laughed and picked Natsuki up in a hug, "That's right Natsuki-chan, keep her on her toes! It's all we poor mortals can do to keep up with the Fujino women."

"Ara, is that so, my dear husband?" Mrs. Fujino asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Shi-chan, save your dear father," Mr. Fujino pouted at Shizuru before hugging her and placing her between him and his wife as a shield.

"Oh no, I know better than to side against mother. You're on your own." Shizuru laughed as he set her down.

"I hope you have a productive meeting today." Natsuki interjected before things could get out of hand.

Mrs. Fujino smiled knowingly. "Thank you, dear. I'll contact you though Shizuru at a later date to arrange a visit to Kyoto. You can see where Shi-chan grew up."

Natsuki smiled, "I'd love that."

"Also we do have plenty of baby pictures and other deeply embarrassing secret stories to tell you when you do make the trip." Mr. Fujino offered.

"Father!" Shizuru interrupted with a faint blush on her face. "Aren't you going to be late for you meeting?"

Mr. Fujino grinned, "We are going, Shi-chan. We will call after the meeting tonight before we get on the plane back home." He hugged his daughter one last time.

"She's a keeper Shi-chan." He whispered then strolled away with is wife.

Shizuru's eye burned and a lump lodged in her throat as she struggled not to cry.

Natsuki watched, plainly seeing the turmoil in Shizuru's eyes but unsure of the cause.

"Whatever it is, everything will be alright, Shizuru. You have me and your wonderful parents to lean on. Please do not worry so." Natsuki said, gently hugging Shizuru to her.

Shizuru smiled tremulously, turning in the embrace to look into Natsuki's emerald eyes, "They are quite wonderful are they not?"

"Wonderful, but I could tell that just from the way you turned out." Natsuki said softly, her eyes gentle with caring. She leaned slightly up, feeling the rush of Shizuru's breath caress her lips. A thrill shot down her spine at what she was about to do. It was now or never.

AN: I appreciate all the reviews. I know you can't tell from the update rate, but they were truly motivational.


	9. Part Nine: Tiger by the Tail

DISCLAIMER: RATING: SUMMERY: see Part One

NOTE: When I update it might be wise to read the previous Part/s again due to changes (oversight correction, extra paragraphs, different story plots and other misc Extras). I have a bad habit of re-twisting the story as it strikes me. You don't have to but, hey you might miss something if you don't.

AN: Yeah, another and final update within the same year. Yes, it is a sign of the pending apocalypse.

**Part 9: Taking the Tiger by the Tail**

"Wait, Natsuki." Shizuru said in a shakily voice, pushing Natsuki back from their embrace. She took another step away from Natsuki trying to clear her head.

Natsuki felt sick at her stomach. _Well I guess I should have known Shizuru doesn't love me that way after all this time. I mean why would she wait for me? What an idiot I am. Suck it up Natsuki, you can't break down here._

Natsuki closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to keep the dizziness at bay. She could feel herself starting to shake with the effort not to cry. "I'm so sorry, Shizuru. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. Please, I'm sorry." Natsuki's voice cracked, causing Shizuru to jerk her head up and see the anguish on Natsuki's unguarded face.

Shizuru's eyes widened in panic as she reached out to tilt Natsuki's face towards hers again, "Natsuki, no, that's not what I meant! It is ok Natsuki, you didn't do anything wrong. It is ok, my Natsuki. I didn't mean for you to take it that way. I just .. We have so much to talk about first and this is definitely not the place I wish to do so. So please Natsuki, wait?"

Natsuki took another deep breath fighting for control of her rampart feelings, still not able to meet Shizuru's eyes as the phantom pain of an almost devastated heart still raced though her blood. "Ok. I can wait. I can wait as long as you need me to, Shizuru." She whispered.

Shizuru stroked Natsuki's face gently, "Don't make it sound so drastic, my Natsuki." She teased softly. "I only need you to wait until we get back to you apartment. If I didn't have some serious discussion planed for you I would welcome your kisses here in the park, surrounded by many strangers." She tweaked Natsuki's nose a bit, trying to force the girl who held her heart to meet her eyes.

Natsuki blinked at the normalcy of the situation, her eyes slowly rising to meet the awaiting crimson. "You're truly not upset with me?"

Shizuru smiled widely, "Far from it, my Natsuki. Although, I can't say you have the best timing for such things. So why don't we clean up here and head back to your apartment so we can discuss things with a little more privacy," She said with a lecherous waggle of her eye brows.

Natsuki snorted, her lips curing up in amusement, "Never change, Shizuru. I love you just the way you are."

A stunned silence greeted her unintentional declaration. Natsuki's throat went dry. She tried not to fidget though she wet her lips nervously.

"Natsuki," Shizuru whispered as she leaned down to kiss her love soft and playfully. "Thank you."

Natsuki's heart leapt with the simple accepting kiss.

Natsuki cleared her throat, "Ok, then let's get out of here." She said reaching into her pocket to call Mikoto.

"Yeah it is me. Yes it's ready to be picked up. Do you want us to wait here? Ok, enjoy." *click* "Gotta love a portable garbage disposal, simplicity at it's best," Natsuki grinned reaching out to take Shizuru's hand as she lead the way to her new bike, the Ducati DRIV.

The ride home was one of the most enjoyable Natsuki had had in a long while. The weather was perfect; the traffic light, Shizuru was relaxed against her with her arms firmly around Natsuki's waist.

The only problem was the drive was too short, so now Natsuki was in front of her apartment, fumbling with her keys, trying to figure out how to phrase what she wanted to tell Shizuru.

"Natsuki, why are you so nervous for? I promise not to claim my wifely rights once we are inside your apartment." Shizuru partially teased as she watched Natsuki trying to open the door.

"Ha ha yeah" Natsuki laughed nervously, "I'm not worried about that. I just.. Finally!" Natsuki yelled as the door opened. She turned to Shizuru gesturing her inside, "Please come in. Can I get your coat?"

Shizuru's eyebrows rose, "Ara, Natsuki, I don't have a coat."

"Uh, yeah I knew that. Do you want some tea?" Natsuki rubbed the back of her neck.

Shizuru closed the door behind them and leaned against it. "Yes, please."

"Ok, I will set up the kettle. Please have a seat at the table." Natsuki smiled reassuringly at Shizuru. Natsuki looked so calm and peaceful as she finished her task.

She turned to Shizuru and as their eyes met the atmosphere seemed to shift.

_You can do this you dork. Focus._ Natsuki chanted in her head. _Just tell her what you are feeling. Don't be a coward. You can do this. You have to do this. _

"Ano, Shizuru. I know it's odd to bring this up" Natsuki said quietly, almost painfully shy."I was wondering if last night meant anything to you?" she stuttered nervously, "About us I mean?"

Shizuru froze. She was planning to talk about it. That Natsuki would ask first is such a tremendous step forward. However, Shizuru was cautious in how she should answer. Natsuki had always been skittish in her previous dealing with such a sensitive topic. Such caution seemed paralyzing to Shizuru's ability to respond openly.

Natsuki eyes fell. She swallowed the tight lump in her throat that was trying to block her voice. She would forge on. This was for her future with Shizuru. To see if they even had a future. She could do this.

"I know you don't love me like that anymore" Natsuki whispered softly, struggling to hide her hurt, "I just wanted to understand why you reacted that way last night, if it was still true that you do not care for me that way," Her eyes flecked up to Shizuru's and quickly away. "If you don't, I will still be your friend. Always, Shizuru."

As she waited for the answer, her body felt cold, as if a hundred ghosts floated though. The tension in the room seemed to stretched tight almost to a suffocating degree.

Her hands started to shake "Ano, forget I said anything," She turned away from Shizuru's piercing gaze to get the tea.

Shizuru moved swiftly, catching Natsuki from behind, hugging her tightly. She buried her face in Natsuki's thick silk hair, her face pressed into Natsuki's neck.

"How could I not?" she whispered, tears threatening her voice. Her hold on Natsuki tightened. "How could I not love Natsuki? I only worry I love you too much or that you will despise my love." She said, desperately scared Natsuki would again push her away.

Natsuki felt the slide of tears on her neck but felt pure joy rush though her veins. A joy that would be held aside for the moment, her first concern was, as always, Shizuru.

"I could never despise such a gift. Shizuru, you are so much a part of me, I don't think there would be me without you. It's not a theory I would ever care to test either," Natsuki smiled "You don't even realize how much I love you Shizuru."

"Truly?" Shizuru's voice trembled

"Anata ga daisuki desu, Shizuru." Natsuki promised, smiling with joy.

A calming peace filled the room, both comforted in their embrace and hopeful for the future; their future.

The Beginning

Final AN: Finally! I am closing out this particular story for Natsuki's birthday with 25k words. I am not yet sure if I'll make a sequel or reroute my efforts to another story of mineI wanted to say thank you all for going on this little adventure with me and happy reading.


End file.
